Be my friend
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Hermione is chosen by Dumbledore to go back to Tom Riddle's time. To possibly change the past,present,and future. But is it really that easy?Especially when you're trying to befriend the future,dark lord who seems to enjoy making things more difficult.
1. The mission

**_~Author Note~ Okay,so this is purely fan-made. Somethings will be changed. I have read all of the books,and everything is the same except for small details. I have decided to set this in the trio's 6th year,that way Dumbledore is still alive&he is part of the reason that they go back in time. I know there are some stories like this already,but I have decided to make my own. Please review and tell me what you think so far& if I should continue. I am aware that I probably don't have "perfect" punctuation._**

**_

* * *

_**

There was no denying how different times had gotten. Hermione,Harry,and Ron had been dealing with challenges ever since they stepped foot inside the school of Hogwarts.

They were overall ready for anything. The one thing that had caused this all was and will always be,Lord Voldemort. Hermione loathed that man with a passion,if you could even call him a man. He was far from human.

Cold,Heartless,Cruel. Of course,who in their right mind would split their soul into seven pieces?What would he possibly do by living forever?Torture and murder more people?What sort of life is that?

Soon all of these questions would be answered,little did she know.

It was an average Saturday morning,Hermione met with Harry and Ron for breakfast. A book about Wizard's diseases lie open in front of her as she glanced up every half-minute.

Ron glanced at the cover and stared at her for a moment. "What's got you reading that?"

"It's something to read and it's actually quite fascinating. Did you know..." She looked up and between her friends who didn't seem interested at all.

Harry was first to notice her pause and gave a slight nod. "I would imagine." It was obvious he was just being polite,Hermione had to smile.

Ron who was busy stuffing down cereal and donuts,looked at them curiously,his mouth full. "I agree." He managed to say,also spitting out small particles of food to Harry's amusement.

"Charming,Ronald." Hermione stared back down at her book,reading over the last paragraph when Ginny walked up to them,a piece of parchment in hand.

"For you,Mione. Dumbledore wants to see you." The red-head explained handing her the paper. Shock on both of their faces,as well as Ron and Harry's. Ginny sat down.

Hermione rose an eyebrow before reading the slip over.

_Miss Granger:_

_I would like to speak with you,anytime before noon today._

_It is quite important,and requires attention right away. Though,don't worry yourself._

_We will speak soon._

And at the bottom was his neat signature. She neatly folded the paper and set it at the front of her book,closing it.

"What is it?" Harry asked,interested all of a sudden.

"He didn't say exactly...just that it was important. I have to see him before noon."

Ron set down his goblet. "That's a new one...It's usually Harry. Will I get a turn?"

Hermione and Harry both laughed and shook their heads. With a quiet sigh,Hermione stood to her feet. "I'd best be going. I really want to know what this is about."

"You're not alone." Ron added.

"I will fill you two in later." Gathering her things,Hermione made her way to the headmaster's office.

Her mind was wandering beyond belief of all the possible things Dumbledore could want. All she could imagine,was something with her great grades.

With a murmur of the password,she stepped onto the staircase as it revealed itself and soon enough was standing before the headmaster.

"Ah. Miss Granger. Have a seat." The man said kindly and sat behind his desk,his half moon spectacles in their normal state.

Hermione smiled and sat down in the seat he had offered across from him. "Good morning Professor."

"It very well is. We haven't had such bright weather like this since the summer. It is quite wonderful."

Hermione nodded politely. Surely,they weren't going to discuss the weather the entire time. She was anxious,and the sooner he stated why she was there,the better. Of course she didn't say a word,she was far too respectful and polite to.

"I suppose you're wondering why I have asked you here." Was he a mind reader? "Well. As you and your friends know...It is only a matter of time before Voldemort chooses to act again. Last year,at the ministry and the year before that,with Harry in the graveyard. Each year,it progresses into something worse. Innocent lives have been taken. It is without a doubt,that soon more will be as well. I don't intend for that to happen. I have spent many months thinking this over." The man paused. "And,I have come up with a plan."

Hermione was more than curious now. "A plan..that involves me,sir?"

"Yes,Miss Granger. It involves you,greatly. If you would agree. I think that it would be a hopeful idea,to send you back in time. To when,Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts." The girl's jaw practically dropped as she stared at the headmaster in shock.

"Are you...sure that's safe...sir?"

"I believe so. You see,Tom will only be sixteen. I will say,that he has opened the chamber of secrets the previous year. If you are to go,you will see that as a boy he wasn't nearly as dangerous. Which is what I'm referring to. You are bright and you have used the time turner before. If you were to go back and show him friendship,he could possibly become a different person."

Could it really be that simple?

"It won't be easy. Tom was never one to let people in. You will have to give much effort,if we will have a chance in succeeding."

Obviously,it wasn't.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled as she thought this all over. Going back that far in time?Befriending the enemy?The person who had killed so many. Who was constantly trying to murder one of her best friends.

The internal conflict must have been present across her face,because of what the headmaster said next. "I am not forcing you,Miss. Granger. It's a request and if you do go,you won't have to go alone. I will allow you to bring three others. Too many may cause suspicion,of all the new students at once. If you choose against it,I will respect that decision,and find somebody else."

There was no way she could pass this up. It was a new opportunity to save the present and the future. To change the past. She couldn't refuse.

"When do we leave,sir?"


	2. The departure

**_Last time:_**

There was no way she could pass this up. It was a new opportunity to save the present and the future. To change the past. She couldn't refuse.

"When do we leave,sir?"

* * *

After much discussion amongst her friends,Hermione sat quietly in the common room. The only sounds present were her rapid turning of pages and the cackling of the fireplace. There was a lot to do before their trip. Dumbledore wanted for them to act as soon as possible. Which meant they would be leaving Monday morning. _They_ would be Hermione,Harry,Ron,and Ginny. The two boys were an automatic addition to the group. Ginny was chosen last,as Hermione figured it would be nice to have another girl along.

Currently,she was reading up on Voldemort's era. The years he had lived as a teenager. Much of it didn't seem very different from now,except for the fashion. There were black and white moving pictures at the corner of each page,some of the ministry,some who had made notable achievements.

"Weren't you reminding us earlier,that we should pack?"

Hermione looked up from her book,to see Ron standing there. "Yes,well it won't take me long to pack,Ronald. I know what I will need. Speaking of which,what did you pack?"

Harry came next,walking into the common room and glancing between the two before falling back onto the sofa next to Hermione.

As Ron went to speak,Hermione cut him off and turned to Harry. "I'm assuming both of you have packed?" She closed the book and set it on the wooden coffee table.

Harry nodded. "Don't worry so much Hermione,we've been through worse."

"Much worse." Ron added.

"I am aware,but you can't tell me that it doesn't bother you just a bit,that we will be going to school with You-Know-...Voldemort,I mean."

"Must you say his name?" Ron asked clearly becoming annoyed. "We're prepared,relax."

"Hermione trust me...I am not entirely pleased about this either. You or...anyone of us becoming mates with the man who murdered my parents and Sirius,but we have to trust Dumbledore. You both know,that he wouldn't send us to do something if he were aware it was too dangerous."

Hermione looked between Harry and Ron,she sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous,I guess I should go pack. Get some sleep." She gave a forced smile and grabbed her library book,turning on her heel and heading for the girl's dormitories. Once inside,she grabbed her trunk and placed it on her bed. How could her friends be so relaxed about this mission?It was a bit terrifying to her,but she would never voice that one silly fact. With a sigh,she began to check everything that was already inside of it. Wizard's diseases A-Z,Hogwarts A history,This year and last year's standard book of spells,confronting the faceless,Advanced Potions-making,and the guide to advanced transfiguration; Those were only there for basics though,the most important facts were already in her mind.

Much older styled clothing lie in a neat pile,having been given to her from Professor McGonagall. A picture of her parents,parchment,quills and ink. The little make-up that she wore,bathroom things,some spare potions and ingredients,and her robes. The last few things,she placed in last before closing her trunk,deciding to keep her wand right by her side at all times.

She glanced over to see that Ginny had already packed,and was fast asleep. It was rather late,and they had to get up earlier than usual tomorrow. To think,she was the one lecturing Harry and Ron.

Hermione yawned but just slightly and set her trunk back at the end of her bed. She quickly went off to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas and as soon as she was in bed and her head hit the pillow,oddly,she fell asleep just seconds later.

* * *

The next morning,she woke up in a sweat. Almost as if she had a dramatic dream,but if she had,didn't remember it. Glancing down at the golden watch her parents had gotten her for her 13th birthday,she realized that it was nearly 6:30. She was supposed to be in Dumbledore's office at 6:00 a.m,before or on the dot.

Hermione cursed silently to herself and shot up out of bed,rushing to the bathroom and throwing her hair in a messy bun. It wasn't exactly the model look,but it was all she had time for. She threw on a white poofy blouse,and a tan circular skirt,from McGonagall's old clothing. After sliding on a pair of vintage pumps,she grabbed her trunk and rushed off as quickly as she could for half carrying,half dragging the luggage.

After much frustration and rush,she was up in the headmaster's office,her breathing a bit heavy from the slight running. Her three friends and Dumbledore looked toward her as she entered,but quickly turned back to what they were speaking of. Ron's eyes were the last to leave her and she blushed slightly.

"Miss Granger. We were just discussing your new identities." His voice was kind and not angry at all. Though,she hadn't expected him to be.

"I'm so sorry Professor,I overslept. It was very irresponsible."

"It is perfectly fine. You work very hard,which can be tiring,I am aware. No harm done."

Hermione smiled and then looked between everyone curiously. "New identities?"

"Yes. Let's begin,shall we? Miss Granger.,your first name will remain the same. However,we will be changing your surname to Mirabillis."

Hermione gave a nod,and the headmaster turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley. You will go by,Ginerva. You will also be Mirabillis,as Miss Granger's sister."

Ginny and Hermione turned to each other with grins,and then turned their attention back to their headmaster as he continued.

"Mr. Weasley you will be Ronald Webb." By the look on his face,it was obvious Ron wanted to let out a chuckle.

"And of course, Harry, you will be,Harold Evans." The headmaster smiled. "You two boys,will be transfers from Durmstrang. You two girls will be transfers from the sister school,Heartstring,so you four know each other and are good friends. Any questions or concerns?"

The four of them looked from one another,and back again. Hermione was the first to speak up. "Will we have to use accents,sir?"

"Oh yes,but don't you worry about that." With a flick of his wand at each of them,he smiled once again.

There were confused looks across all four of their faces. Ginny opened her mouth. "Professor..." She began and they all gasped at the change of accent. A swedish accent was now present,for all four of them,though their usual sound of voice remained.

"Now one more thing you must know,about your new selves. Blood status. As unimportant as it really is,students tend to always question this. Certain houses,depend on it." Slytherin of course. "I have decided to make you all purebloods. It will help you avoid discrimination while performing such an already difficult task. Though,be sure not to forget yourselves along the way." He glanced around the room and located their trunks placed before them. "For that would be quite a shame."

"Are we all ready?" He asked the most serious expression that had graced his lips,since they entered the office.

The four of them nodded. "Perfect." The man waved ghostly blue circles around them,with his wand as they watched out of curiosity and slight nervousness. With a final flick,he pointed it at the time-turner around Hermione's neck and it began to spin rapidly. Faster,much faster,than she had ever seen it move before. She was sure that any second it would explode into small little pieces. The room they stood in began to disappear,and small particles of different things became present. Quickly images of unknown people of times before passed,and with a final glare they landed,face first in the black lake.

The four of them came up quickly,gasping for air,in complete shock.

Of course Ron was the first to speak. "Surely he didn't intentionally want us to land in the bloody lake." He grumbled spitting out a fish,as laughter took over his friends.


	3. The second sorting

**_A/N; Thank you to the people who review,favourite,or alert. If you are one of those people who do the last two,please review to let me know what you think. It's a bit of motivation._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last time:_**

The four of them came up quickly,gasping for air,in complete shock.

Of course Ron was the first to speak. "Surely he didn't intentionally want us to land in the bloody lake." He grumbled spitting out a fish,as laughter took over his friends.

* * *

After a little bit of kidding around and so much laughter that her sides hurt,Hermione decided that it was time to get down to business.

The three made their way onto land and started approaching the castle,their clothes soaked.

"Wait."

They all froze and turned to look at Hermione. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at each of them,as their clothes slowly returned to their normal,dry state. "There was no way we could have gone in like this." She did her own before smiling and starting to walk again,the others at her sides.

"I am really in no rush." Ginny pointed out,tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I mean think about it,Mione. We're being sorted all over again...it gives me an uneasy feeling."

Harry looked over at her and gave an assuring smile,but Ron only shook his head. "We were in Gryffindor before,we'll be in it again."

"It's not all that simple,Ron. She has a point. We were only eleven when we got sorted,It's perfectly normal for us to develop different traits. We could very easily be in different houses."

Harry couldn't help but to nod.

"Not you too,mate. Fine. You guys think what you want,I will be in Gryffindor even if I have to strangle the hat."

Hermione couldn't help but to smile at her friend's usual behavior. Occasionally,when they were left alone in the common room,he would compliment her but about the smallest things. It was overall a bit awkward,but she enjoyed the moments they shared. Even his obnoxious ones.

"Everybody remember their names?" Harry asked attempting to change the subject.

The other three nodded,and he smiled. "Good." They reached the castle and Hermione noticed Ginny draw a breath before they walked inside. Dumbledore had done his part,and they would be sorted right away,as well as their files would already had been where they needed to be.

Outside of the great hall,they stood. All feeling many different sorts of emotions. There was a very long silence before Ginny decided to break it. "I can't do this..." She turned on her heel but Ron was too quick and took her arm. "If we're doing this,you are sis."

Hermione nodded at her friend. "It'll be fine,Gin. Come on,let's just get it over with." She turned to Ron. "And don't forget,here she's Ginerva,and my sister."

Ron looked confused for a moment,as if he had forgotten everything in Dumbledore's office,but then he nodded. "Oh...yeah."

Harry was the first to walk through the doors,followed by Ron,and then Hermione with Ginny,to make sure she didn't try to escape.

Eyes of all colors and shapes darted toward them,all from different houses. The four slowly walked over to join the first years,and looked up as the present headmaster spoke.

"It is very nice to be here together,for yet,another school year." He said but his tone wasn't very enthusiastic at all,if anything,it was dull. "For those of you who are new to our school,welcome. To those others,welcome back. Speaking of new students,we don't just have a new crowd of first years joining us. We have a few transfers from Durmstrang and Heartstring. I hope you will all do your part on welcoming them." The staring from the students grew,and a red tint appeared on all four of their faces. "Now. Let the sorting begin."

Students began to come up,one by one. A lot of them were sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. A few joined Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry and Ron were pleased to be sorted into Gryffindor and Hermione hugged them both before they headed toward the table. Ginny joined them next,having worried for nothing,leaving Hermione to be last. The sorting hat seemed to be having a difficult time,and for a moment his voice began to say "Rave-" But was soon cut off as if he had remembered something. "SLYTHERIN!" He called and many of the Slytherins clapped,as she made her way over to the table,in shock.

Her friends seemed to be in shock as well,Ron was taking it the hardest,he stared down at the table top,his fists clenched as Harry gave him a pat on the back. Hermione slowly sat down,not paying any attention to the others surrounding her. She figured that Dumbledore had made sure she was put in Slytherin...it would make it easier. Of course,that's what it was...She didn't belong there.

A girl about a year older than her,with waist length black hair,waved a thin hand in her face. Hermione turned to look at her with a curious expression. "Yes?"

"We just wanted to welcome you. It seemed that you were in your own little world there...for a moment." She cleared her throat in a proud manner. "I'm Druella Rosier." Draco's grandmother? "This is Eileen Prince." She motioned toward another girl,with very dark hair and dark eyes. "Cygnus Black." She motioned toward a boy and gave him a wink. "And of course,the arrogant Abraxas Malfoy." Druella stated with a smirk,her friends smirked in return. This was obviously a crowd she would normally try to avoid,but she had to fit in...

"Pleasure." She gave a weak smirk as she tried to think of something that may make her seem as one of them. As much as Hermione hated to do it,she did. "So?You're all purebloods...I assume. If so,I'm sure we will be the best of friends."

Druella,Eileen,Cygnus,and Abraxas all nodded together,smirks across all of their faces. "I'm positive,we will be." Druella finally stated. The lot of them began to eat,and Hermione noticed somebody sitting across from her,who she hadn't noticed before. He was reading a large book,his expression emotionless yet fascinated. A handsome boy,about sixteen. His hair and eyes were both dark and his facial structure was not far from perfection which went well with his neatly combed,wavy hair. Then it hit her. Voldemort. It was him,he had been there the whole time,and she hadn't noticed. She wanted nothing more than to glare at him,possibly stab him with her fork?But she couldn't...this was her task. She had to try.

"Excuse me?" She spoke,but the future dark lord didn't move an inch only agitating her more. Hermione knew he had heard her,so she repeated herself. "Excuse me?"

The boy slowly glanced up from his book,his expression remained,only now she could see how cold his eyes were. "Can I help you?"

Hermione pinched her leg underneath the table to prevent herself from cursing him out. How rude could you be? She forced a smile across her face. "Yes...actually, I was wondering your name. Some of us we're introducing ourselves and I didn't catch yours." She hesitated before holding out a hand. "Hermione Mirabillis. I used to attend Heartstring,it was a fair school but I think Hogwarts wins the battle,We didn't have feasts like these,don't you think?"

There was a very long silence after that as he just began to read again. Hermione couldn't help but to be surprised when he spoke,but it was very little. "There is no need for an introduction." He stated and closed his book standing to his feet before calmly walking out of the great hall not bothering to say goodbye or even acknowledge her again,though she didn't expect him to. In a way,she was relieved.

Druella turned to face Hermione and smiled. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that. Doesn't have one real friend,that one. Though many girls fancy him,he doesn't give anyone the time of day. Just reads and does homework. It's as though he enjoys being alone. Then again,he doesn't seem to enjoy anything. Oh well,his loss. He's a pathetic half-blood anyway." The girl tied her very long hair into a tight pony-tail before standing up. "Are you finished eating?I'd be happy to show you to the dormitories,it definitely beats joining the first years."

Hermione gave a nod and smiled.I only she knew her true blood status... "Thanks,that would be great." The two headed for the doors,and Hermione glanced back at the Gryffindor table,to see her friends staring. She gave a quick smile and was out of sight.


	4. The effort

_**Last time:**_

_**Hermione gave a nod and smiled.I only she knew her true blood status... "Thanks,that would be great." The two headed for the doors,and Hermione glanced back at the Gryffindor table,to see her friends staring. She gave a quick smile and was out of sight.**_

* * *

The Slytherin dorms weren't much different than the Gryffindor ones. As soon as they walked in;there were already some girls their age or a year or two younger,sitting on beds,talking. Hermione sat down on a free bed.

"Girls,this is Hermione Mirabillis." Druella smiled and sat comfortably on one of the beds. The girls all smiled,some forced,some sincere. A moment later,Eileen Prince walked into the room and sat down beside Druella.

"Am I the only one who finds Tom absolutely gorgeous this year?" A few of them giggled and others nodded. Druella simply rolled her eyes. "Eileen. He's always been gorgeous. He doesn't give two shits about anyone,what makes you think he'd like you?" She scoffed.

Hermione could tell that Eileen wanted to say something,but stopped herself. She didn't exactly blame her. They were supposed to be friends?

"What about you,Hermione?Any boys you've got your eyes on?" Eileen asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"I don't exactly know anybody,but I'm sure I-..."

"Oh please." Druella interrupted examining her nails that were painted a dark green. "That ginger boy in Gryffindork absolutely adores you."

Hermione immediately blushed. "Ronald?Of course not...we are far too different."

"It didn't seem that way to me. You seemed to be pretty close with all of them." She finally looked up. "Who was the girl with you guys?"

"Oh. That was my little sister,Ginerva." She forced a smile,happy of the new topic.

"You two are blood related and were sorted into different houses?"

Eileen lied on her stomach and popped a jelly bean into her mouth. "It happens,Dru. Not all family is alike."

"I suppose." Druella stood to her feet and kicked off her shoes. "Well,it seems I'm done here. I have head girl duties to attend to first thing in the morning. Besides,being beautiful takes much effort." She waved to them both before disappearing from the room.

Eileen made a face at her back and Hermione laughed quietly. She didn't seem so bad,for a Slytherin.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her pajamas from her trunk,walking into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later and got into bed,closing her eyes. What would she do tomorrow?Could she possibly try to approach Tom,again?She despised him and couldn't help but to think of killing him while around him for one second. Which was unlike her. Though,if she didn't try,this whole trip would be pointless. She wouldn't let Dumbledore down.

Soon enough,her thoughts became silent and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun glaring through the window surprisingly wasn't what woke her. Someone had been shaking her and she jumped up,eyes squinted. "W-what is it?" As her vision became more clear,she noticed Eileen standing over her.

"Sorry to wake you but Dippet wants to see you in his office. Password is leech."

Hermione groaned before getting out of bed. "Do you know why?" She asked curiously,ignoring the ridiculous password.

Eileen shrugged. "Beats me." Before Hermione had a chance to ask anything else,the other girl disappeared into the common room. With a sigh,she grabbed her school uniform and walked into the bathroom,taking a quick shower and getting changed. All of these meetings with headmasters were getting to her. Okay,there were only two,but it still irritated her. Once she was ready,she made her way to the familiar gargoyle outside of the headmaster's office and said the password before stepping onto the staircase.

When she stepped inside the office though,she had to contain herself from glaring at who was there,sitting in a chair with almost perfect posture. Tom Riddle or would he prefer,Voldemort?He sat facing the headmaster,as if not to miss a word.

"Come in,Miss." Dippet said in his dull yet polite voice. "Go on,take a seat." Hermione sat down in the seat beside the future dark lord,wanting nothing but to move her chair to the other side of the room. Tom didn't move. He remained still and didn't bother to glance over at her.

Dippet decided to get straight to the point. "We are missing a female prefect for Slytherin house. I have been going through files all night,and I came across yours. Quite impressive,it was. I spoke to our head girl and head boy. Miss. Rosier has told me that you're a very nice girl and I was hoping you would like to join,Tom here,as a prefect. Our head boy and head girl are very busy,but I'm sure Tom would be happy to help you get along?" He turned to the dark haired boy.

Tom cleared his throat politely before speaking. "Of course,sir." Hermione couldn't hide the shock on her face at how sincere,he had said it. Was he playing a game?The boy still didn't look at her once.

"Then it's settled." Dippet clapped his hands together. "You two should be getting to class. Please do assist Miss. Mirabillis,if she has any questions."

Tom gave a nod toward the headmaster and slowly stood to his feet. "Thank you for your time,sir." Hermione wanted to laugh at this. What a "kind" one,he was.

Once he was sure that the headmaster had nothing else to say,Tom turned around and exited his office,Hermione hesitantly following behind him. "Well it looks like we'll be prefects together,thank you for showing me around." She spoke,trying to make an effort.

"Dippet asked me to." Tom stated simply,still refusing to look her way,his voice emotionless. Seriously,what was his problem?

Hermione decided to try harder. "Well there must be a reason for that. I'm sure you're a great student."

Tom continued to walk,Hermione following. Out of nowhere he stopped almost causing her to run into him. He turned around,his dark brown eyes glaring at her. She went to take a step back out of intimidation,and fell backwards onto the stone floor. He didn't bother to help her up or to apologize,he just stood over her glaring,and finally spoke,his voice cold and annoyed but still oddly calm and quiet.

"I'd prefer not to be followed. Surely you don't expect me to have a conversation with you. This isn't social hour. The first years get around just fine,I am sure you can do the same." After speaking the most she had heard him speak since arriving,Tom turned back around and started off around the corner,his robes trailing behind him.

Just as he disappeared from sight,Ron walked around the corner and immediately over to Hermione. He hesitated before holding out a hand,that Hermione took and was pulled up. "What happened to you?" The red-head asked already angry.

"It's fine,Ron. Really." Hermione sighed and let go of his hand. "Where's Ginny and Harry?" She asked glancing around them to make sure the corridors were empty.

"In class."

"And you aren't because?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Ron told her,his face turning red.

"Oh..." Awkward...

"Did he do this to you?" Ron asked and Hermione knew who he meant.

She shook her head. "Thanks Ron,I should get going." Hermione gave him a smile before walking toward her first class of the day.

* * *

**_A/N; Thanks for your reviews. I had a question for you guys. When you think of Tom Riddle,which do you imagine?I describe mine off of Tom in the Chamber of secrets. I think he fits the looks better._**


	5. The threat

**_Last time:_**

_**"Did he do this to you?" Ron asked and Hermione knew who he meant.**_

_**She shook her head. "Thanks Ron,I should get going." Hermione gave him a smile before walking toward her first class of the day.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm not sure I can handle this you guys..." Hermione trailed off. She was sitting in the library with her friends,releasing the stress that had taken over.

"You're not alone,if you need some help...we can pitch in." Harry told her with an assuring smile though she knew that he wasn't being too enthusiastic. How could he be?This teenager they were trying to befriend,would grow up to murder his parents.

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement,Hermione sighed. "You guys have no idea how much I appreciate that but I think it would be a bit harder for you three...being in Gryffindor and all. I wish I was there with you."

Ginny patted her friend or "sister" on the back. "No big deal,Mione. The first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. We should all go together,have some fun?"

"I almost forgot about that." Harry nodded,agreeing with the idea.

Ron who was busy shoving jelly slugs down his throat immediately nodded. "Soundsoodooheyes." He swallowed and the three of them laughed,only to be shushed by the librarian. How cliche.

Hermione stacked another book she had been scanning in front of her and smiled. "Then it's settled. It will be nice to get away from Mr. antisocial for a while,we have to patrol tonight...together." She sighed. "I swear he's mad. He has absolutely zero respect for anyone and acts as if he's some sort of superior." Why would she honestly expect anything human from him,just because he was younger in this time? "I swear you guys,it's no wonder nobody else has attempted to be his friend."

"Uh...Mione..."

Hermione seemed to be lost in thought as she glanced down at her book. "Hm?" She looked up when she didn't get a response and glanced over to see Tom. He was standing beside the bookshelf a few feet behind Ron's chair. Their eyes met for as split second. Hers in complete shock,and his having that usual emotionless yet cold look in them. His face didn't twist in anger and his lips didn't quiver in sadness. Just...emotionless and cold...cruel. His eyes quickly snapped away from her and she could have sworn she noticed his fist clench at his side as he grabbed a book and disappeared in the other direction.

Hemione remained in shock for minutes. "Anyone in there?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of her face. She let out a breath and nodded.

"Sorry. That was..."

"Frightening." Ginny finished for her and Hermione nodded.

"Very frightening."

Harry looked between the two girls. "Maybe you shouldn't go tonight,Hermione. The way he looked..."

"Yeah,let us handle the git." Ron added.

Hermione actually considered that offer for a moment. Harry was right,the expression he had or rather lack of a clear one...the way he clenched his fist. It was dangerous. "No." She finally said in a bit of a shaken voice. "It's my job. I won't show him my fear,it will only make things worse."

Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding,Ron on the other hand just grimaced and continued to eat his candy.

"Thanks for being there." Hermione told her friends and then stood up with a sigh. "I should be off,I have some homework to finish,and reading to do." She held up the books.

"Alright. Be careful." Ginny told her and Harry nodded in agreement,Ron silent longing to say something to protest.

"Of course." She would have waved if her arms weren't full with a pile of books,so she just turned on her heel and went to check out.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was full of tons of excitement. Yes,transfiguration and herbology homework was very exciting. Luckily,Hermione finished quickly enough and straightened out hers sheets before standing up.

"Hermione,I was just about to head to bed but,I was wondering...there have been some rumors about a dance coming up...find out for me?" Eileen smirked from her bed.

Hermione nodded with a small smile. "Of course,if I get a chance. Night,Eileen." With that,she grabbed her wand and made her way through the common room and into the corridors. It was quite,dark,empty,and not very pleasant vibes filled the air.

She had to force herself to walk on. Just as she was about to turn the corner,there were voices coming from the potion's room... Hermione came to a stop and listened though they were muffled by the cackling of a fire.

"One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object,by doing so you are protected,should you be attacked and your body destroyed."

"Protected..." Came the familiar voice,seeming rather interested,wanting the other to goon.

"Part of your soul that is protected lives on." The deeper voice explained. "In..other words,you cannot die."

There was a silence,an uncomfortable one,Hermione could tell.

"And how does one split his soul...sir?"

"I think you already know the answer to that...Tom." It was him. She had known from the beginning

"Murder..."

"Yes,killing rips the soul apart...it is a violation against nature."

"Can you only split the soul..once..for instance,seven?"

"Seven..." The deeper voice spoke,his reaction obviously surprised. "Merlin's beard,Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person?To rip the soul into seven pieces...This is all hypothetical,isn't it Tom?All academic."

There was another small silence.

"Of course,sir. It'll be our little secret."

"Very well..."

Then,footsteps could be heard,Hermione almost panicked. He couldn't catch her overhearing this. She rushed around the corner and walked out just as he did.

"Oh hello,Tom. I've been looking for you. Ready for patrols?" She asked as if the incident in the library hadn't occured.

Tom didn't say anything,though his expression was surprised for a half of a second,he then began walking in the other direction. "Lumos." he said and turned the corner as his wand lit up. Hermione sighed and followed after him,trying to slow her heartbeat,her nerves were getting the best of her.

She caught up with him and began to stroll beside him,much to his obvious annoyance. He didn't say a word.

Seeing him hold up his wand,she caught a glance of a ring on his finger. Gold,with a black stone. "That's nice,she pointed out." And had to take a deep breath before reaching out to touch it.

Tom immediately whipped his hand away and stopped walking. "Who do you think you are?" He asked now pointing his wand at her chest,Hermione now against the wall. She was sure her heart had stopped from shock,she was afraid to move or even breathe. She had to continue to play this off...and without her voice shaking.

"I just..thought it was nice. How is there any harm in that?"

Tom didn't say anything for a few seconds,his wand remained,if anything pressing harder. "Listen to me,Mirabillis." Hermione was surprised he knew her "name"

"Don't ever touch me...again. You will regret it." And she knew this wasn't an empty threat,he was serious and his burning eyes showed it.

"But...it's just a ring." Did she actually continue this argument?Had she lost her mind?His wand was pointed right at her.

"It's on my skin. I wouldn't want to dirty your blood." He scoffed and rose his wand to her face. "I can tell that you're not a complete idiot,therefore I will no longer advise you to stay away from me."

Who did he think he was?Oh yes,the future dark lord. All bow down. If only she had the courage to say this.

"Professor Dippet has asked us to work together,Tom."

Tom went to say something just as Slughorn came rushing around the corner. "Tom!What the devil are you doing?"

The boy slowly dropped his wand to his side as a charming smile came across his face. Hermione's jaw literally dropped.

"Sir,we were just having some...fun." The word seemed to come off of his lips with disgust but he forced it and made it work. His eyes flashed Hermione a warning and he turned to Slughorn.

"I hope so m'boy,I would hate to have to send you over to Dippet."

Tom gave an attractive laugh. "Of course not,Professor. If you will excuse us,we best be getting back our patrols..."

Slughorn's eyes darted between the two and then he gave a nod. "Yes,and I will continue my excursion to the kitchens." He chuckled. "Behave yourselves,Tom."

"Yes,sir." With that,he turned around and immediately rolled his eyes. Hermione following but silent,scared to resist after that flash in his eyes.

* * *

**_A/N; I hope you enjoyed this chapter,I try to update fast,because I know how anxious I get when I want to read something further. Thanks for all the reviews._**

**_To: phay-nix- I completely agree. I think they're both very good-looking. But Frank Dillane does portray Tom's personality better,he more convincing with the cold and cruel part,while still being able to charm people. I will admit. So,honestly I think I may be switching back and forth with who I imagine. (: & I honestly love your long reviews,so thank you._**


	6. The deceptive

_**Last time;**_

_**"Yes,sir." With that,he turned around and immediately rolled his eyes. Hermione following but silent,scared to resist after that flash in his eyes.**_

_**

* * *

Names of Prefects for each house;(Just so you're not like "Who the hell is that?")**_

**_Hermione/Tom-Slytherin_**

**_Natalie/Sorchin-Hufflepuff_**

**_Augusta/Brock-Gryffindor_**

**_Tessa/Bill-Ravenclaw_**

**_Abraxas and Druella~Head boy and Head girl._**

**_

* * *

_**

The next few weeks weren't exactly successful but she was still alive so that could be a plus,right? Hermione had been a bit intimidated not to mention the fact that she just didn't care,to talk to the cruel boy known as Tom Riddle. That flash in his eyes continued to play in her mind and she wasn't sure what to think about it. The question she had overhead between him and Slughorn was also a bit mysterious. The sound in his voice when he spoke of whatever the two were discussing,it had a need in it,a want. It seemed that he always got what he wanted,but...if this thing had anything to do with the future,she had to know. It could make a huge difference.

Maybe she could catch him talking about it again. The possibility of him openly telling her was very hopeless at the moment. They had been at school for a month now and she didn't seem to be making any progress. Occasionally she would consider asking her friends for help,but she didn't want to in the end.

Harry,Ron,and Ginny seemed to be having an enjoyable time in the past. They began to make friends with some of the grandparents of their future classmates. Harry and Ginny had joined the quidditch team,and they seemed quite happy. The sad thing was,Hermione couldn't spend much time with them without looking like some sort of traitor to her "friends". Luckily,she mostly spent time with Eileen,who surprisingly wasn't bad company at all.

"So. What are you wearing to the Halloween ball?"

"No idea." Hermione yawned slightly and sat at the edge of her bed.

"I'm thinking a simple black and some curls in my hair?"

Hermione smiled with a nod. "That sounds nice. I don't think I would even be going if I didn't have to be there."

Eileen smirked. "Yes,and you get to be accompanied by Tom."

That certain detail made her sigh. "Along with every other house prefect." With a glance over at the time,she stood to her feet. "Speaking of which,I should be getting to our meeting."

"All right but don't forget!I want all of the details beforehand."

"Of course." Hermione smiled before exiting the room.

* * *

The prefects meetings during this time weren't much different than before. Boring,work,and more boring. Many of them always looked to Hermione for approval. It seemed that her grades and reputation remained the same as well.

Today they were holding it outside,near the quidditch pitch. Druella insisted that it was a good idea because the weather would soon be changing and it was good to enjoy the sunlight while they could. Though when she wasn't around,many of the others began to discuss it was mainly her ego,since she recently had received a brand new fall wardrobe from her parents.

So there the eleven of them sat in the stands,Hermione,Tom,Natalie,Sorchin,Augusta,Brock,Tessa, and Bill Though Cygnus wasn't supposed to be there at all. He just stayed silent and obviously bored,his arm wrapped around Druella's waist. Tom sat with his arms crossed firmly,obviously waiting for them to begin.

"Now." Druella cleared her throat. "As you all know,the Halloween Ball is next Friday. That leaves us a week to finish planning. Hermione and Riddle,you two were assigned food and refreshments. Come up with anything creative?"

The truth was,the two of them hadn't discussed it at all. Hermione had thought about it but avoided it,knowing that Tom wouldn't be much help. And she was right,he just continued to sit quietly. So she made the move. "I was thinking maybe we could have some Chocolate eclairs and make the filling orange,perhaps..."

Tom snorted and Hermione turned to him,daring to glare.

Druella tapped her nails against Cygnus' thigh. "Is there a problem,Tom?"

Tom's face remained emotionless and he shook his head. "Not at all,that is just a ridiculously stupid idea."

Hermione crossed her arms,already annoyed by the first thing he had said. "Oh,so I'm guessing you have an idea of your own?"

"No." He stated casually.

Hermione went to say something but Druella held up a hand and spoke first.. "Listen half-blood. I have much better things to do. Keep your opinions to yourself,you never talked before. There's no reason for you to now. Especially if it's an insult,you are nobody's superior even if Dippet seems to think so."

Tom's eyes once again flashed that dangerous look,and Hermione's heartbeat sped up. Didn't she know who she was speaking to like that?Making comments on his blood status would only anger him more. Oddly...Tom stayed quiet and his face returned to emotionless.

"_Now_." Druella glared running a hand through her hair. "Augusta and Brock,go on with decorations."

The remainder of the meeting consisted of everybody going over their positions. They decided,or Druella did,that the group would meet again the morning before the ball.

As soon as they were finished,Tom was the first to start off toward the castle,not glancing back at any of them. Hermione gathered her things and gave a wave to the others,only to be polite. She couldn't help but to be deep in thought as she walked back inside.

Did the pureblood,Slytherins,always rub that in his face?Though it was the only "insult" they could throw at him. He made perfect grades and all of the teachers loved him.

Just as she was about to walk into the great hall for dinner,an earsplitting scream broke her away from her thoughts.

She cautiously walked back around the corner...and there Druella lie on the stone floor. Her eyes were wide open in fear and confusion. Her body was stiff but she still managed to shake as she whimpered. Headmaster Dippet,Professor Dumbledore,and Professor Slughorn stood above her.

Next to her lied a wand,and Hermione wasn't the only one to notice. Slughorn slowly reached over and picked it up,showing it to the headmaster.

"Is this your wand,Miss Rosier?"

Druella immediately shook her head and tears rushed down her face.

Dumbledore watched her sympathetically before turning to the other two men. "This is certainly the work of the Cruciatus Curse. Poor girl...It had to have been an older student."

Dippet nodded and turned to the trembling Druella. "Can you tell us who did this to you?They must have left their wand in fear."

The dark haired girl just continued to shake her head,obviously too afraid to speak.

"Wait,Headmaster. I recognize this specific wand..." Dumbledore held it up,observing it. "Yes. It belongs to Brock Smitiens. He's in my house..." There was an uncertainty in his voice,and a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

At that moment,Hermione knew that he must have been thinking what she had assumed,first thing. Tom. She knew for a fact it was him. Druella had angered him at the meeting,and he got her back. He wasn't new to this either. Tom knew the concept of taking another's wand,blaming them for his actions. He knew that almost every teacher in that school was under his charm,except Dumbledore.

Dippet placed a hand under his chin as he turned to Dumbledore and Slughorn. "Horace,please take Miss. Rosier to the hospital wing...inform them of what happened. Albus,if you could bring Mr. Smithiens to my office..."

As Slughorn lifted Druella up,and they disappeared from sight,Brock came rushing around the corner,his face sweaty.

"Professors!I'm so sorry!I don't know what happened,she just made me so mad..." He explained waving his arms around.

"This is a very serious matter. Come with us.."

The boy gulped but nodded and obediently followed the two out of sight,as well. A worried expression was present across Dumbledore's kind face.

Hermione then knew that Brock was under the Imperius curse,and it was all Tom's doing,but nobody but her future headmaster seemed to have a clue.

* * *

**_A/N;I know that in a lot of stories,authors make it that Tom is feared and intimidates every student in his house,but I think of it differently at the moment. I'm making it so that they would have sort of ridiculed him about being half-blood or always put it out there. & slowly as things began to happen,they began to fear him and that's how he recruited many of his death eaters,later on. Once they found out what he was capable of. A few have asked when Hermione and Tom will start not absolutely hating each other. I'm going to take it slow,but in the next chapter you will see a small change. Be patient,and I'll try to make it as worth it as possible._**


	7. The compliment

_**Last time:**_

Hermione then knew that Brock was under the Imperius curse,and it was all Tom's doing,but nobody but her future headmaster seemed to have a clue.

* * *

"Now,before I dismiss you...seeing as many of you seem very anxious to leave,I must assign partners." Slughorn explained his hands folded happily in front of his gut.

It was the last class of the day and oddly,Hermione felt absolutely horrible. In her own time,she would love classes. That also included the exams and homework but ever since she had arrived in the past...exhaustion had driven her to the point of despising all of it.

The ball was only a day away and she had spent late nights in the library,trying her best to find "creative" things to do with the food. It was a waste of time but it did keep her away from the pleasant dark lord,every once in a while. Sadly,it kept her away from her friends as well.

At the moment,she could have cared much less of what Slughorn was assigning partners for.

"It's a simple assignment." He tapped a finger to the blackboard,causing bits of chalk to slowly spring into the air. "You will choose one of these ten potions,you and your partner will brew it and bring it to the next lesson." The round man smiled brightly. "As for partners." After a little bit of scurrying from the professor and couple of groans,the man retreated with an old top hat in hand. "I think we all know how this goes."

Slughorn made his way around the room as students very dully drew names. Some smiled and others didn't look very pleased with their partner. Hermione was completely unalarmed until Mr. Sunshine himself came walking in her direction.

He set the paper down in front of her and just as she had expected,across it was her name. Was she really this unlucky?

"Well,I guess we will be working together." She was the first to speak,as always. "When are you free?"

Tom seemed to be in his own world for a moment,his expression was tense and yet his eyes remained emotionless. It was honestly irritating.

"Hello..."

His face quickly snapped back to reality and any pinch of emotion drained. "Hello." He repeated in a mocking tone,as if she were the one in a daze.

Biting her tongue,she smiled weakly. "When are you free?To do our homework?"

"After dinner in the common room." This was said as if it were a rehearsed speech. There was no friendliness or excitement,the thought of him expressing either made her want to burst out laughing.

Before she could say another word,the class was being dismissed. Tom gave a polite goodbye to Slughorn before exiting the room.

Hermione sighed and gathered her things before leaving as well.

* * *

She decided to go on straight to the common room,that way she could prepare herself for the wonderful meeting the two would be having.

On the way down to the dungeons,someone tapped her shoulder and Hermione was very close to backhanding them before she saw who it was.

"Ronald!" She half screamed,half whispered.

"Sorry...sorry." The red-head apologized taking a few steps back.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw that you weren't heading for the great hall. Harry and Ginny are driving me mad." He hesitated. "Could I join you?"

Hermione avoided smiling and simply gave a nod. "Of course. It'll be nice to see a familiar face. Question first...?"

"Shoot."

"How can _you_ of all people skip a meal?"

Ron laughed quietly. "I'm prepared." He then held up a brown paper bag.

"Of course you are." Hermione smiled and started to walk again,letting Ron fall into step with her. "You don't think it would be a huge deal if you came into the common room?You can leave before dinner. I really need to sit down."

The worry on his face was obvious but he nodded. "As long as my skin doesn't burn off."

"You're hilarious,Ronald."

"I try."

The two approached the common room and Hermione spoke the password before stepping inside. Ron took a moment to be dramatic before following.

"You've been in here before,remember?" Hermione asked setting her books down and sitting gently on the sofa.

"Brilliant point." He sat down next to her,making sure that he wasn't too close.

Hermione gave a simple nod,unsure of what to say.

"Have you discovered if you were born for Slytherin?" Ron chuckled. Jokes were obviously his way of avoiding awkward silences. She was very thankful for that.

"Never. Though,I will admit that some of them aren't so bad." She glanced around them just in case,but found nobody.

"Are the three of you going to the ball?It's mandatory for me." Hermione sighed quietly. She then realized that she hadn't been able to ask during the last few weeks. It truly was sad.

"We were just going to hang around in the common room. Hogsmeade is the day after. I guess we could keep you company."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Hermione gave a warm smile before opening her DADA book and burying her nose within it. "Make sure they want to,I wouldn't want to force anyone."

Ron nodded. "It won't be a problem,Mione. "We are your friends." After that,they didn't talk much. Ron was busy stuffing his face and making quick glances around them,probably expecting a net to fall and scoop him up.

So they just sat in silence,keeping each other company. It wasn't so awkward,more relaxing than anything. As the skies outside darkened,Hermione knew that he should get going.

"Ron..."

"I know." He stood to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Meet us at breakfast,tomorrow?"

"Of course."

With a nod,the red-headed teen disappeared from sight and Hermione sighed. The loneliness returned just as quickly as it had gone. To make things worse,Riddle came walking through the door just seconds after Ron had exited.

His eyes fell on her for just a second before he shook his head.

"What?" Hermione asked raising an already annoyed eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed,this is the Slytherin common room."

"And?"

"Your useless friends shouldn't be here."

Hermione could feel her face growing red with anger. "My friends are not useless. They are actually very nice people."

"Niceness is useless." He stated and set a stack of books down on the table. "I would like to get this over with."

_You're not alone._ Hermione thought and sighed crossing a leg over the other. "Which potion would you like to do?" The change of subject slowly calmed her down.

"Pepperup. It's simple and doesn't take long. I could finish it today." He explained not bothering to look at her.

"You?This is a partner project..."

"I'm not a fan of having partners for anything,Mirabillis."

"Well,I don't think Slughorn would like to hear that." She crossed her arms firmly. Tom glanced up at her for a moment.

"Fine. Let me start. I don't want you messing it up." Before she could say anything smart,he stood up and walked upstairs. Coming back after a minute or so,he carried a cauldron in his arms.

"Should we really brew it _here_?" Hermione asked as he set the cauldron on the table.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well...this is kind of where people like to hang out."

"They can lose their precious social area for a few hours." His eyes glanced around their ingredients and he nodded to himself as he began preparing them.

There was no denying,Tom Riddle took his work very seriously.

Hermione tapped her hand against her kneecap as she waited,becoming a little impatient. He hadn't let her do anything since they had started. When she attempted to make conversation,he ignored her. Occasionally,other students would walk by,but otherwise the room was silent.

Growing more agitated by the second,her eyes scanned the books on the table. She recognized all in Tom's stack...all but one. She knew every book in the library but had never seen this one. Slowly,her hand reached out and grasped it,pulling it toward her. **_Horcru__xes:The splitting of the soul _**was written in dark letters across it. It was rather old and the spine had some tears in it. Horcruxes?Slowly Hermione began to open it.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked in a cold voice,his hand reaching out to snatch it.

As if a natual instinct,Hermione whipped her hand back to keep the book away from him. She hid it behind her back and stood up,backing against the wall. "What is this?" She asked ignoring the dangerous flash that returned to his eyes.

"It is none of your business...now give it back before you get hurt." His voice was threatening and she knew he would keep his words.

She needed to know though...this whole time being in the past,she hadn't made an ounce of progress. This could be the answer.

Tom inched closer to her and Hermione went to step back but remembered she was against the wall.

He stopped only inches from her face and she froze. It was then that she actually began to take in his features. He was stunning and she was insane for thinking so,he could brutally murder her at any given second.

His face had no apparent flaws. Everything was perfection,and she cursed herself for admitting this.

"Give it back." He demanded through gritted teeth. He didn't seem to be caring how close their bodies were. As if he didn't think of it that way.

She was afraid to talk...so she stayed silent.

After a moment,he gripped her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "I warned you." He went to draw his wand,and Hermione screeched.

"No!I'm sorry...I was just trying to have some fun." She took the book and hesitantly handed it over to him.

Tom took it,his wand still raised and slowly his eyes turned back to emotionless. "Hilarious." He stated dryly and lowered his wand,walking back over and sitting down.

Hermione cautiously followed and sat across from him as he continued their potion.

"D-Don't you ever just sit around and have a laugh with your friends?" She asked feeling as if she had nothing to lose. If she failed this mission and went back to her own time,she would most likely die anyway. Unless they discovered another way

Tom didn't budge.

"Come on..." She egged on.

"No." He finally said.

"And why not?"

"I don't have to answer to you." He said firmly.

"I know...I was just making conversation." Hermione smiled innocently. "So...what is a horcrux?" Had she lost it?

Tom looked up and just stared at her. "You're an idiot."

She couldn't help but to laugh at this. The way he said it,it was quite funny.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry...that was just to kind of you to say." She could only smile. Was she really laughing and smiling around the dark lord?

He turned his attention back to the cauldron without saying a word. For a moment though,she thought she seen him smirk.

* * *

After another hour and a half of silence,Tom put their potion into a vial and stood up.

Hermione stood up next and gave a nod. "I guess that's it then..."

Tom gave a careless shrug and grabbed his books. He then turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Wait..." She had to give more effort,she couldn't let the night end like this.

He stopped walking but didn't turn around,causing her to stare at his back.

"What Druella said before...it was stupid. Blood status isn't important and tonight,I think you've show that you're just as good as any pureblood. If not better." Her heart sped up as she said this. She really wasn't sure why she did...but she figured a compliment would help,possibly. Dumbledore did want her to show him friendship and kindness.

Tom just stood silent for a moment. He didn't turn around but then he spoke. "You're not such an idiot,I suppose." With that,he walked up the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled as she let her eyes fall on the clock. It was late and she would need sleep for the following day. Maybe...she could do this.

* * *

**_A/N:I hope you liked it!I'm sorry it took so long for an update. I was out of town. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update much sooner than this time. Thanks x_**


	8. The ball

_**Last time:**_

_**Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled as she let her eyes fall on the clock. It was late and she would need sleep for the following day. Maybe...she could do this.**_

* * *

"He didn't murder you!" Ginny's jaw dropped as she sat outside with her friends,for breakfast. Hermione was quietly explaining to them what had occured the night before. Though,Ginny seemed to be missing the concept that it was supposed to be quiet.

"Shhh." Hermione glanced around them quickly. "but yes,he didn't. He just lowered his wand. I was sure I was a goner. Could you imagine?If I actually...changed him."

Ron and Harry looked from one another,and Hermione sighed. "What?"

"It's just...you're getting your hopes up,Hermione. This is the past version of Voldemort we're talking about. He's already done murder..." Harry reminded her,she of course remembered this,but didn't want to think of it. Positive was a much better side.

The charm this past version of Voldemort had was part of it.

Ron decided to chirp in next. "Not to mention,he is insane. I saw him sneak into the library at 3 a.m."

Hermione was ready to ignore him until he said this. "What?"

"You heard me."

Ginny took a sip from her juice and stared at her brother curiously. "What were you doing out in the corridors anyway?"

"I was hungry..."

Harry snorted and gave his friend a pat on the back as Hermione glared at them.

"Could you two be serious for a minute?This is important."

They all leaned in,at that.

"Tom spends all of his time in the library when he's not in class. Why would he need to sneak in after hours?He had a book with him yesterday. I've seen all of them and this one I didn't recognize. It was titled...horcruxes. I'm not even sure what they are. I'm guessing this book was in the restricted section,he was very serious about it" She thought to herself for a moment. "I had also caught him speaking to Slughorn,about something. I'm thinking they're the same thing and Riddle wants it."

The others looked between each other and then back at Hermione.

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly pumped up. "How could I have forgotten?Slughorn explained it all. He was talking about putting a piece of the soul into an object. The last thing he said was..."

There was a silence.

"What?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You cannot die..." Hermione finished.

The eyes of her friends widened,they all knew what that meant.

"Riddle wants a horcrux...so that he can't die. Which means,in the future he must have already done so." Harry finished for her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes,and by the way that they were talking,I would say he made more than one."

"Hermione!This is our chance. You must keep an eye on him,distract him. He can't split his soul even once." Harry explained,an eager expression present on his face. "We're willing to help you."

Hermione knew the circumstances but shook her head. "No. I will continue to do this on my own. If Riddle sees all of you trying to befriend him,he may think something's up. He's smart,I'll give him that."

Her friends glanced between one another,looking unsure,but they shrugged. "I suppose..." Harry agreed,first to speak up.

Ginny stood to her feet and turned to Hermione. "Come with me back to my dorm?I can't decide what dress to wear."

Hermione nodded as Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. The two girls waved as they slowly departed,making their way into the castle.

* * *

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not just the dress...I was just kind of wondering,you wouldn't like Riddle,would you?"

Hermione's eye widened. That was definitely unexpected. How could she assume such a thing?

"Of course not!" She practically screamed.

Ginny lowered her voice. "It's just...you want to do this all on your own,and you almost look irritated when Harry and Ron talk about him."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny. I would never dream of having feelings for somebody like...him. I'm just putting a lot of effort into this task."

"I hope so,he's manipulative,Hermione." Ginny stared forward.

"I've witnessed it." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Believe me."

"I do...just keep it that way?"

"Count on it."

Ginny smiled weakly before stating the password and the two stepped through the portrait together.

The Gryffindor common room was just as it always had been. Relaxing,calm,and she didn't have to worry as much being there. Of course she didn't have feelings for the past version of Voldemort. He had turned his wand on her twice,since they had arrived.

Once in the dormitories,Ginny pulled out two dresses. One was dark purple and very ruffly at the end. There was a lace pattern at the edge of the top and it was strapless. The other was more simple. Black,silk,slightly shorter,and spaghetti straps.

Hermione glanced back and forth between the two before pointing at the purple one. "Harry will love it."

The red-head grinned. "Great!Then you can wear the black one."

"No,no,no. I told you. I refuse to dress up for this ball. I'm simply there for supervision."

"Yes and you will supervise while you have some fun."

"Nobody's even asked me,Ginny."

"I'm sure you would catch Ron's attention."

Hermione knew for sure that she was blushing like crazy when that was said. "Fine!"

* * *

Later on,Hermione sat in her own dorm,the ball only being 30 minutes away. She stared into a small mirror as she noticed Eileen behind her,pacing back and forth. She turned around and looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I should not have had that cake at dinner!The dress was already small." Eileen turned around and Hermione noticed the zipper that just wouldn't go up all of the way.

"No problem." Hermione smiled and with a flick of her wand it fit perfectly.

"You truly are a genius." The dark-haired girl smiled thankfully. Her hair lied at her shoulders and she wore a a beret to keep her bangs out of her face. Her dress was long and blood red with poofy sleeves. It was easy to tell what time they were in.

"I get that sometimes."

The two laughed just as Druella walked in,her dress was a gold color and the top was covered with sequins. After doing a twirl for them she put her hands on her hips. "Ready to run the show?I cannot wait to see the look on Cygnus' face when he sees his gorgeous date." Druella had gotten out of the hospital wing that morning and Brock had been expelled and had an appointment with the ministry a few days later. The curse didn't seem to be affecting her anymore,she was still just as shallow and conceited as usual.

"You look great,Dru." Eileen told her,smiling warmly at her "best" friend.

"Of course I do. Now,will you two hurry on up."

Eileen just nodded. It took a lot of effort for Hermione not to tell Druella off,but she bit her tongue anyway and turned around.

"I just have to finish my hair." Hermione had straightened her hair for the night and it was put up in a messy bun with a few loose stands here and there. Her make-up was done as normal but she added some lipgloss and she wore the black dress with a pair of silver high heels. Her finger and toenails were painted Slytherin green. It was Eileen's idea and she wore the same. Just wait until her friends seen this.

After a few more adjustments,perfume sprays and teeth checks,she was ready.

The three girls made their way upstairs and to the great hall together. On the way inside,Hermione noticed Tom standing around the corner,this made her wonder.

"What's Riddle doing?" She asked Druella,knowing that she hadn't known he was her attacker,so she couldn't get upset.

"He's agreed to make sure none of the first or second years try to sneak in."

This wasn't surprising. It was obvious that he didn't want to be near where the dance took place. He despised anything social or fun.

Hermione froze as they reached the door,causing Druella and Eileen to look at her strangely.

"You guys go on to Cygnus and Abraxas,I have to wait for my sister."

The two looked at one another before shrugging. "Don't take too long." Eileen nodded and the two walked inside.

Hermione turned around and cautiously approached Tom. He wore his school pants and shirt but he no longer had his robes or tie on.

"You're not going inside?"

Tom simply shook his head as his eyes glanced at her up and down. "Can I help you with something?"

"No...I was just saying Hello."

"Well now that you have,you can leave." He stated firmly and cold and turned his attention away from her.

Had she not made progress at all?Maybe Harry and Ron were right,and she was insane for thinking she could change him. It was truly frustrating and she let out a breath before turning around and walking off.

Harry,Ron,and Ginny reached the door just as she did and all three of them looked at her curiously. Harry was the first to speak,Ron was much too busy staring. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Of course I am. Let's go have some fun."

They hesitated but could only smile as the four of them walked inside. Hermione still had some anger in her,caused by Tom ,but decided to let it go for her friend's sake. They hadn't had any real fun in a while.

A band was performing a fast beat song and many were dancing with friends or dates. Some were happily having food and refreshments,and others sat quietly waiting for someone to dance with.

Harry took Ginny's hand and the two made their way onto the floor,Harry looking slightly awkward but his girlfriend just smiled happy to be with him.

Ron did his best to ignore the exhanges between the two and slowly glanced toward Hermione.

She glanced back at him,just waiting for him to say something,but he didn't. It was like fourth year all over again. If he wanted to dance,why he couldn't he just ask?

"Let's go get some food." She smiled slightly and started walking over to a table,with him by her side.

Ron looked very relieved as the two of them sipped pumpkin juice and ate some sugar cookies.

"You prefects did well on this." He commented and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you. If only you had been at the meetings,they were very frustrating." She said speaking a little louder than the music.

She took another sip of her pumpkin juice. "I'm not very hungry anymore,I'll be back in a second." Hermione stood up and sighed as she made her way out of the great hall. The anger was returning and it was bothering her. Ron's subtle conversation didn't keep her mind off of it either.

She was the only person here who was giving Tom Riddle any real attention and he still treated her like garbage. Of course,he was going to grow up to be Voldemort but nobody could be that cruel at sixteen years old. He had no excuse for acting this way,he was being ridiculous.

Hermione marched right over to him,to give him a piece of her mind. He was standing in the same spot,so he wasn't too hard to find.

"Tell me. Why do you insist on ignoring any attempt I make,to be your friend?" Had she really said that?She had...and it felt good. At this point,she didn't care what he thought. She needed answers.

Tom rose an eyebrow at her before smirking. "Why would I want to be friends with you,Mirabillis?"

His smirk only made her angrier,and after glancing down at his wand,she closed her eyes before opening them again as she thought of a fake but not so fake reasoning "You're interesting,Riddle and I thought that you just might enjoy my company. You seem rather lonely all of the time."

This made his smirk fade and he glared at her. "I enjoy being alone."

"I don't believe it." Hermione scoffed,folding her arms. "Nobody could enjoy being alone all of the time."

"I guess I'm nobody then. Is that all?"

"No. It's not. I want you,Riddle,to tell me honestly,what's so bad about being around other people and enjoying it."

His facial expression turned back to calm along with his voice. "It's pointless and I don't have to answer to you."

"Because you're afraid." She spoke freely and confidently.

He didn't say anything and for a second,she thought his grip on his wand had tightened. Still,she went on.

"People in our house...they've affected you haven't they because as much as you hate to admit it,you're human. You get scared and you get angry,as you've proven just speaking to me now. For some reason you seem terrified at any sort of liking to anyone."

His eyes fell on her again,and if looks could kill,she would have been gone minutes ago. "Stop acting like you know me and go back inside,since it's so important to you,Mirabillis. It's nothing but foolishness and a waste of time. That is all it will ever be and I have nothing else to speak of the matter."

"You couldn't know that. You've never experienced anything like a dance,have you now?"

Just as he went to raise his wand,a professor came around the corner,and instead he started walking off,soon disappearing from sight.

He wasn't making this easy. With a sigh,she slowly lowered herself to the floor and crossed one leg over the other,sitting in silence.

There she remained for over ten minutes and she still didn't move. If this wasn't going to work,why couldn't they just go back to their own time?It was completely hopeless,and stressful.

Abraxas came walking around the corner,he sat beside her,his voice smelling of alcohol and a grin on his face. "You look stunning tonight."

Hermione forced a smile. "Thanks..."

"Why aren't you inside?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Ah,I have the perfect spot for you to relax." He chuckled and tilted his head back at himself.

Hermione slowly slid away from him. "Not funny,Abraxas."

"I thought it was. Now,are you coming back with me or not?"

Yes,he was drunk. "Unfortunately no,but Eileen is your date."

"Eileen is a prude."

"I guess I am as well."

Abraxas didn't seem to like her response and gripped her wrist tightly,pulling her toward him. "You know you want to..."

"No...I don't." She stated firmly,trying to pull free of his grasp.

"Lying isn't nice,Mirabillis!" He smirked and place his other hand on her thigh.

"Stop...I'm warning you." She muttered uncomfortably,glancing around for anyone's help but the corridors were empty.

Her eyes began to water,as his nails dug into her wrist,and the alcohol on his breath became stronger as he moved closer to her.

As quickly as he had left,Tom came around the corner and pointed his wand at Abraxas,much to Hermione's shock. "I suggest you stand up,Malfoy."

Abraxas laughed at this. "And you can tell me what to do,Riddle?If you haven't noticed,I'm head boy. You're a lousy prefect not to mention a weak half-blood."

Tom's eyes flashed dangerously again. "Yes?I suppose I am but you really are not aware of what I am capable of. Would you like to join Druella Black,on my list?" His tone was frightening...and Hermione knew it worked.

"You're a freak,Riddle!" He exclaimed,standing up dizzily and stepping toward him. "I'm not afraid of you,half-blood. My magic is superior to your own."

"Oh but I wasn't speaking of magic,Malfoy. You see,I'm much smarter than that. They may be able to track my last spell but they can't track this..." Then,Tom Riddle slammed his fist right across Abraxas Malfoy's jaw,causing him to fall drunkenly to the stone floor. "If I witness any other behavior such as this,I will be sure to let Dippet know. Though,I'm sure you're not that moronic."

Hermione slowly stood to her feet and turned to face him,still in shock. Had he really just done that...for her?For...anyone,for the matter. "Thank you."

Tom's eyes were emotionless as he shook his head. "Don't flatter yourself,Mirabillis. It comes with the job. I suggest you go back inside." He turned back around and left,once again,just as he always did.****

* * *

**_A/N; Please review,I hope you enjoyed it. I have so many favorites and alerts on this story,so thank you guys. & I posted some of my favorite Tom Riddle videos on my profile,you should definitely check them out. They're all really good and worth watching._**


	9. The kiss

_**Last time:**_

**_Hermione slowly stood to her feet and turned to face him,still in shock. Had he really just done that...for her?For...anyone,for the matter. "Thank you."_**

**_Tom's eyes were emotionless as he shook his head. "Don't flatter yourself,Mirabillis. It comes with the job. I suggest you go back inside." He turned back around and left,once again,just as he always did._**

* * *

The night before was supposed to be fun,but it was a complete and utter disaster. Hermione was losing what little faith she had gained that past week. To make things worse,today many of the students were going to Hogsmeade including the disgusting Abraxas Malfoy.

After much thought,Hermione decided that it was best for her to stay behind. Her friends weren't very pleased about this decision. She hadn't told them about last night and she didn't plan to. After what Ginny had said,it made her slightly nervous to tell them anything. They would most likely accuse her of fancying the monster that was Voldemort...or would be soon become.

Part of the reason for staying behind was Riddle wasn't going on the enjoyable trip. Go figure. They would have no classes or meetings and Hermione would have another chance. Though,she wasn't so confident anymore. This was a last effort,if he pushed her aside it would only anger her for the last time.

There had to be a way to get to him.

The hopeless girl sat quietly on the couch of the common room. Her feet were lazily plopped up on the coffee table,which was a new one. She was usually very proper. It was probably the lack of energy. Which was another reason for staying behind. Sleep was difficult lately,with all the worrying.

Her classmates would be leaving for hogsmeade any minute and she would most likely have a horrid day.

Just as she was about to stand,Riddle came walking in and ignored her completely before sitting down in a chair,opening a book.

Hermione gritted her teeth and sighed before looking toward him. "Uh..Tom?"

He looked up from his book,but didn't say a word and his expression was impatient.

"I wanted to thank you. I know you said that it comes with your job as a prefect,but I still very much appreciate it."

"Malfoy is a moron." He stated looking back down at his book.

"Yes,well I would say that you handled it pretty well." She forced a smile. "Brilliant punch."

Tom shrugged as he began to ignore her again.

The two sat in silence for a while before he looked at her once more,shocking her with what he said.

"I've had plenty of practice."

Hermione rose an eyebrow,a little afraid to ask more. "How so?"

Tom's eyes fixed on his book again and he shook his head.

"You can tell me,I'm not one for gossip."

"Why aren't you out with your precious friends having fun?" He asked bitterly changing the subject.

"It didn't sound very appealing,today." She answered quickly before tapping her hand on the armrest of the couch. "Twenty questions."

"What?"

"It's a game. We'll take turns asking each other anything we please,but you only get twenty."

Tom snorted at this. "Mirabillis,you have already asked me beyond that many since you've come here."

Hermione oddly smiled. "Well,as I have said,you're fascinating."

"Start then" He said firmly as if this weren't a game. It was a command,a mission.

She slowly nodded in response. "All right. Where did you learn to fight?"

Tom looked very annoyed with this but answered anyway much to Hermione's surprise. "I've taught myself,I needed to know how."

"Why?"

"I believe,it's my turn." He said coldly and set his book down. "Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

Hermione's heartbeat sped up quickly and she was sure it would burst out of her chest at any second. He couldn't know anything...the question just made her nervous. "M-my sister. She had often read about it here. She never much liked our school,it being all girls. A bit of a tomboy,which is why she spends so much time with her boyfriend and Ronald. She wanted to come here and we're pretty close so I agreed to come. Naturally,the boys had to come along."

She wasn't sure how pathetic the story sounded,but felt slightly better when Tom simply nodded.

"Now. I really want to know,why you had to fight?"

"It was the summer after my first year." He didn't look directly at her as he spoke,he stared at the cover of his book as if it were interesting,and his eyebrows were furrowed. There was a very long pause and Hermione was sure he would storm out any second. Though...he went on. "I was raised in a muggle orphanage,since birth. The other children never much liked me because of the things that happened when I was around." He smirked at this. "Much too powerful for them. Anyway,they would always call me names but when I came back after my first year,they started attacking me. Most of the time in large groups. I couldn't use magic,of course. So...I started to fight them off." He slowly looked up at her and Hermione nodded.

It all felt like a dream. That had been the most personal infortmation...words for the mattter,that Tom Riddle has spoken since she had tried to "befriend" him.

"Well it's good you defend yourself,it shows your strength."

Tom ignored this and went on. "You're smart...Mirabillis. Why do you take so much pleasure in pointless activities?"

"To me,it's not pointless. It makes life worth living when you have something to make you laugh or smile. To cheer you up when you just want to cry. Family and friends are very important. You care for that person,sometimes more than yourself." She explained staring directly at him.

Tom frowned and looked back at his book. For some reason,she knew what he must have been thinking.

"Riddle...I mean,Tom. People...care about you too."

This only made him angry. "No they don't. They never have."

"You wouldn't know that..."

He clenched a fist and stood up,taking his book and beginning to walk off. Hermione quickly stood up and hopped in front of him,blocking the staircase.

"Stop." She said weakly. "Stop being afraid. Tell me what's wrong,tell me why this bothers you so badly?"

His anger grew and he took a step back. "I know for a fact,Mirabillis,that nobody gives an ounce about me." Hermione went to speak,but he went on and she didn't dare to interrupt him when he was finally giving in. "My parents weren't like most. My filthy disgraceful muggle father never loved my mother and she was a fool for wanting him to begin with. He was under a spell the entire time,before and after I was conceived. She told him the truth and he left not thinking once about me."

"Tom..."

"But that's fine with me. He got what he deserved,believe me,I took care of that. He's dead just as he caused my mother. The one person I had left,couldn't stay alive for me. L-love is shit." He said and went to push past her,that dangerous look in his eyes.

"No!" She almost yelled and took his hand,scaring herself beyond belief,her heart was jumping again. "Love isn't shit. It can be occasionally,but so can anything else. Life can be shit,Tom. I can see that you've had many bad things happen to you,things you never deserved."

"Oh?Then why did they happen,Mirabillis?Since you seem to be an expert,tell me why!" He yelled ripping his hand from hers and staring at her,with those cold eyes.

"I-I don't know." Hermione sighed as she looked back at him. He looked so angry but at the same time,she seen past it,and he was more than angry. There was sadness behind this cold Tom Riddle.

"Exactly." He scoffed.

"Maybe...you just need a friend." She took a step closer to him.

Tom took a step back before glaring at her.

"Not everyone wants to hurt you."

"I'm aware." He spoke,finally calming down,just a little. His eyes weren't so terrifying,they were human. His hair wasn't as neat as usual and some fell messily against his forehead. He stared at her as if trying to read her. As if she were an alien. An alien,that he wanted to push down a flight of stairs.

"Personally,I enjoy your company." She said and before he could respond rudely...she placed a hand against one of his cheeks.

He stared at her in shock but didn't move. His entire body tensed. Hermione's heart continued to race as she stood on tiptoes,moving her face inches from his own and kissing him softly on the lips.

She had lost it.


	10. The note

_**Last time:**_

**"Personally,I enjoy your company." She said and before he could respond rudely...she placed a hand against one of his cheeks.**

**He stared at her in shock but didn't move. His entire body tensed. Hermione's heart continued to race as she stood on tiptoes,moving her face inches from his own and kissing him softly on the lips.**

**She had lost it.**

* * *

She was overall unsure what to think of this. It was apparent in his facial expression that he wanted to curse her,but was too stunned to do so.

"What the hell was that?" He finally spoke making sure to move himself up two steps,away from her.

"I-I really don't know." Hermione answered him,she was just as shocked as he was and she had done it.

"So you're telling me that you have no control over your little emotions." Tom stated as more of a fact than a question. His eyes burned with vindictive annoyance and curiosity.

The brunette girl glared at him and ran a frustrated hand through her messy hair. "For your information,Tom Riddle,Self-control is not a problem for me."

"Oh?Then you must know why you attacked me." He smirked.

"You arrogant little prick!"She shouted and crossed her arms angrily. "I did not attack you!You just seem to be a complete stranger to anything slightly human."

"You call that..human?" He scoffed. "I would much rather call it being fast."

Hermione froze as the blood rushed to her face in embarrassment and anger. "Y-you!I am not fast. I am probably the complete opposite."

"Really?" Tom questioned calmly. "If that is so,then why did you so easily throw yourself at me?"

"I don't know!Okay?I'm sorry that you find me so fast and repulsive. This is unlike me,and f-for some strange reason...I've taken a liking to you. Call me crazy,but you do not have to worry about me anymore,Mr. Riddle. I give up,I have no more strength to play this game with you."

Hermione didn't look at him again before stepping down and making her way to the girl's dormitories.

Luckily,it was empty because almost everybody was in Hogsmeade. She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. This was all so bothersome. Ginny was right,she might just like Tom Riddle...and that was bad. She wasn't naive,she knew it was. As her friends had so obviously pointed out numerous times,this was the past version of Voldemort. Had Dumbledore given them false hope?

It seemed so. The longer they stayed here the worst things probably became, in their own time. The mere thought made Hermione sick to her stomach. Damn Tom Riddle and his charm. How was it possible to like and hate somebody at the same time? She kept her eyes closed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of footsteps woke her,and she slowly sat up. Through blurred vision she could see that there were a few third years entering the room. With a sigh,she glanced over at the clock and realized it was dinnertime. This meant facing her friends,but she had to...one way or another.

Hermione pointed her wand to her clothes to rid the wrinkles then descended the staircase and made her way out of the common room.

The great hall was already packed and full of it's usual talking as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Mione!Wait." Ginny called to her as if it would be dangerous to have to walk over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione slowly turned around and nodded. "What's going on?"

"We've decided to eat by the lake if you would like to join us?"

"That sounds nice,actually." Hermione smiled.

"Great. Harry and Ron are already there. Come on."

She nodded and began to walk away with her "sister", just as Tom came up behind her. "Mirabillis."

With a glare to the wall,Hermione turned around once again and looked at him. "Yes,Riddle?"

Tom didn't say anything,he just held out a folded piece of parchment. Hermione eyed him curiously before taking it and holding it tightly in her palm. "What's this?"

"You will see. I'd prefer if you opened it alone."

Ginny snorted at this and Tom rose an eyebrow staring at her with his cold eyes. "Problem?"

"Not at all."

"Very well." He gave a nod before returning to his seat.

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and the two quickly rushed outside.

"Okay,okay!What in Merlin's name,was that?" Ginny laughed glancing to the note in Hermione's hand.

"No idea."

"Well open it then."

"I can't,Gin. He wanted me to open it...alone."

"So?Why do you care what he wants?"

"I don't,I just thought..."

"Hermione,what if it like...explodes when you open it?You will need us."

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh as the two sat on the grass next to Harry and Ron.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tom's given Hermione a note." Ginny sniggered.

Harry and Ron exhanged glances and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just about homework."

"Homework information that you must open alone?" Ginny smirked.

"He's very serious about his work,actually." With that,she took the parchment and shoved it into her pocket. For some reason,she didn't want to open it in front of them and it was obvious that they didn't like that fact.

"You're being a bit secretive these days,aren't you?" Harry asked with concern.

Ron nodded. "Is something going on with Voldy?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Ronald?Don't call him that." They all looked shocked by this and Hermione shook her head. "Someone may hear you."

"Oh..." Harry took a drink of water. "We were thinking that since you haven't made any progress,if you continue not to within the next month..."

"That we're going to rid of the problem." Ron finished.

Hermione's eyes widened. They wanted to kill Tom Riddle?Wouldn't that make them just as bad as he was?Though...it would save their future and many lives.

"I-I suppose it should be done,as a last resort."

Harry and Ron looked at one another,and Ginny stared between them curiously.

"We're giving it another month,Hermione. Possibly two,but we can't wait much longer."

"Fine." Hermione agreed firmly. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach again. Yes,he would grow up to be a merciless killer,but right now he was a teenager just like them. Blood ran through his veins,his heartbeat,he got angry,he got sad,he went to school,and did homework. He was somewhat normal and the thought of ending his life made her feel bad.

"Also,you will need to continue keeping an eye on him. If he makes one horcrux it could cause trouble." Harry added.

Hermione gave a weak nod. "Of course..."

* * *

On her way back to the common room,Hermione glanced around her cautiously. She knew that it was time to open the note. Taking it out of her pocket,she flipped it open,half expecting something to attack her. She could take Ginny for that.

Nothing happened though,instead it was a few words written in Tom Riddle's neat handwriting.

_-Mirabillis_

_Meet me in the library at 9 p.m._

Her heartbeat sped up out of fear as she folded it back over and slid it back into her pocket. Why would he want her to meet him in the library alone?Could she trust this?

If he did do anything...her friends would know of the note. If something happened to her,they would know. Besides,she could defend herself after all of those DA meetings,not to mention her own constant reading.

"I'll go." She told herself,half confident,half terrified.

It was 8:30 at the moment and there was really no point in going all the way down to the dungeons,just to come back upstairs. She would go early,it would give her more time to prepare for whatever it was he wanted.

The library was a little eerie after hours. So empty,so big,and so quiet. It definitely wasn't comforting. With a quiet sigh,she grabbed a book about dragons off the nearest shelf and sat down at a table,lighting her wand just slightly.

The book wasn't very entertaining or interesting. She already knew half of the things it said.

8:50 rolled around and footsteps were heard walking toward her.

She slowly closed the book and pointed her wand in the noise's direction,knowing that it was Tom.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked quietly as he lit his own wand,sitting across from her.

"Yes."

"Well?What is it?"

"I thought about what you said this morning."

"I said a lot of things,Riddle."

"I'm aware." He said and edge in his voice. "Would you just be quiet and let me finish?"

Hermione smirked. "Of course,your highness."

Tom ignored the smart remark and tapped a hand against the tabletop. "I think that I may enjoy your company as well."

Was this honestly happening?Yes,but she couldn't get her hopes up. Every time that she did,they fell again.

"You think,Riddle?"

Tom glared at her. "I do." He corrected himself.

"Wait a second...so does this mean that we're friends?"

"Call it whatever you want,Mirabillis. I just thought that you should know."

"Since you informed me,I am guessing that you wouldn't mind spending some more time together?"

There was a silence.

"I wouldn't...mind."

Hermione slowly stood up and set the boring book back on it's shelf. "Well then,what are you waiting for?" She smiled. "Come along. We'll go to the kitchens,have a snack?"

Tom rose an eyebrow before slowly standing up. "I suppose."


	11. The defensive

**_Last time:_**

**_"Since you informed me,I am guessing that you wouldn't mind spending some more time together?"_**

**_There was a silence._**

**_"I wouldn't...mind."_**

**_Hermione slowly stood up and set the boring book back on it's shelf. "Well then,what are you waiting for?" She smiled. "Come along. We'll go to the kitchens,have a snack?"_**

**_Tom rose an eyebrow before slowly standing up. "I suppose."_**

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione's little library meeting with Tom. Things were going well. They didn't insult each other as often,which was relieving and they talked a lot more. There was still a small problem though. There were still many hours of the day that Hermione had no idea where Tom was or what he was off doing. It frightened her a little. There was no way that she had gotten to him that quickly,she knew. He was obviously still very interested in making a horcrux. The problem was,how could she get closer to him without pushing him away? He had already shocked her enough. Also,there was her friends constantly at her back asking if she had seen or heard anything of the horcruxes. It was a lot of work

"What did you get for number three?" Hermione asked glancing up from the parchment she was scribbling away at.

Tom kept his eyes on his own and cleared his throat. "Honey."

"The same." Hermione smiled,her eyes falling back on her homework.

The two sat quietly outside,near the quidditch pitch. It really was most of what they had done together since their little "agreement" on enjoying each others company. There had been a few voyages to the library,but other than that,it was homework. Maybe if she could change that,it would be a good start.

"Thanksgiving's coming up."

"And?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well,I usually go home to spend it with my family but since it's so far this year,I was thinking we could do something?"

Tom flipped a page in his book and shrugged unenthusiastically. "It depends on the timing. I have things to do that day. Wouldn't you much rather be with your friends?" He smirked.

"Such as?" Hermione asked ignoring that last question,she was very interested but refused to show it. She already had an idea of what it could be.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I figured you would say that." She would have to find a way to follow him. Harry's invisibility cloak would be perfect. "5' o clock. In the common room?I'll make something to eat and everything."

"If you must."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until footsteps were heard walking toward them. Tom continued to do his work,unaffected. Hermione on the other hand,looked up,as Ron and Harry came into view. Just seconds later,they were standing over them.

"Hello." Hermione smiled closing her book. "Care to join us?"

Tom finally looked up and didn't look too pleased with this. "I have a book to return." He gathered his things and stood to his feet,his eyes meeting Hermione's for a split second. He then glared at Ron and Harry before walking off.

"Did we scare him off?" Ron laughed taking the spot that Tom had just been sitting in.

"I highly doubt that. He's just not one for company." Hermione stated putting her things away.

Harry remained standing and nodded silently.

"He seems to be getting a little friendly,don't you think?"

"I suppose so,Ronald. Though,that is what we're working at. Remember?"

"Of course I do. What I'm getting at is that you're supposed to be acting. It seems you really like the mental case."

Harry cleared his throat. "Come on,guys."

"No!" Hermione shouted,suddenly angry. What did they want her to do?One minute,she needed to try harder. The next, she was too friendly with him?It was very irritating. "He is not a mental case. He is actually very nice company. Yes,this is a task but there is no harm in having just an ounce of enjoyment from it."

Ron snorted and looked to Harry. "Can you believe her?She's in love with the psycho."

"Ron..." Harry began but was soon enough interrupted.

"You are being absolutely moronic!I am not in love with him. I simply said I enjoy his company. There is no harm in that."

"He's a murderer."

"That is what we're trying to prevent,isn't it?Tell me I'm wrong,I'm not."

"Hermione..." Harry chirped in once again.

"You've lost your sanity!" Ron shot back,ignoring his friend's attempt to join the conversation.

"Maybe,I have! The point is,I am trying. You two weren't given this task,I was. You two weren't sorted into a completely different house,I was."

"That is away from the point!The point is,that you're actually befriending a murderer."

Hermione stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "That...right there,is your problem,Ronald Weasley. You only know Voldemort. We're talking about Tom Riddle and if we don't give just a bit of understanding,this entire trip is pointless.." With that,she turned on her heel and began walking off quickly toward the castle.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her but she continued to walk until she was inside.

* * *

Ron was being a prick and she couldn't help but to feel like a horrible person after hearing his words. She personally didn't think it was a bad thing...to like being around Tom Riddle. At least,she hadn't before.

Unable to help herself,tears became present in her eyes, a few slipping down her cheeks as she made her way to the common room.

It was quiet mostly when she stepped through the portrait hole. When she reached the dormitory,Eileen was sitting on her bed,Druella beside her.

"Speak of the devil." Druella smirked,tossing her dark hair.

Eileen didn't say anything and she glanced over at Hermione,Hermione knew that she seen the tears.

"What's wrong?" The pale girl asked standing to her feet.

"Nothing,nothing. Just the wind." Hermione cleared her throat before gently wiping her eyes. "What were you two up to?" She asked trying her best to contain herself.

Hesitantly,Eileen sat back down,smiling weakly. "We've noticed that you and Riddle are getting along well."

"And?"

Druella looked up from her nails. "And,that's a little strange."

"How do you figure?"

"The guy is a nut job...obviously." Druella smirked.

"He's not."

"Oh yeah?Listen,we've known him much longer than you have,right Eileen?"

"Um...I guess." Eileen stared down at her hands.

"Exactly."

Hermione crossed her arms,her anger returning. "No. You haven't known him. You may have been in his presence longer,but you don't know him."

Druella frowned and stood to her feet,standing in front of Hermione. "Are you calling me wrong?"

"Yes. I am,actually. Very wrong. You haven't had one conversation with Tom,you can't say you know him."

"Oh..and you do?" Druella asked,her face tensing.

"Not all of him but I've gotten a clear preview,enough to tell he's not a nut job. Though,you wouldn't know that because all you can do is insult him for being somewhat different."

Druella tapped her hand at her side. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care who you are,how much money your family has,or that you're head girl,Druella. To me,you're just a bitch. I am not going to be another you push around. Goodnight." She started off toward the bathroom but stopped,turning around to see Druella's angry face and Eileen's shocked one. "A little advice,Tom is very smart,you should watch what you say about him." Hermione then walked into the bathroom,shutting the door behind her.

It was weird...this sudden urge to defend Tom Riddle. Yes,he was okay to be around for the moment...but did that make it okay?

* * *

**_A/N; Thank you guys,for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it. It's motivation. I have the remainder of the story planned out and I'm actually pretty satisfied with the ideas so far,so please just continue to read and review.  
_**


	12. The future death eaters

**_Last time:_**

**_"I don't care who you are,how much money your family has,or that you're head girl,Druella. To me,you're just a bitch. I am not going to be another you push around. Goodnight." She started off toward the bathroom but stopped,turning around to see Druella's angry face and Eileen's shocked one. "A little advice,Tom is very smart,you should watch what you say about him." Hermione then walked into the bathroom,shutting the door behind her._**

**_It was weird...this sudden urge to defend Tom Riddle. Yes,he was okay to be around for the moment...but did that make it okay?_**

* * *

Hermione walked silently along the corridors. After last night,she was no longer sure what to think but she did have dinner with Tom tonight,that would be interesting. She needed to talk to Harry,to borrow his invisibility cloak,that way it would be easy enough to follow him without his awareness.

She found her long time friend standing outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry?"

"Hermione,about Ron..."

"It's fine." She lied smiling weakly. "I actually need a favor."

Harry nodded slowly. "Of course,I think we owe you."

"I wouldn't say that but I could really use your cloak...tonight."

"Sure but what for?" He asked eagerly,she knew that having little involvement in the "action" must have been hard for him.

"Riddle's got plans tonight,he wouldn't tell me what they consisted of. I figured I would follow."

"Smart thinking. I'll get it for you now." Hermione nodded taking a step back as he stated the current password and stepped inside.

A minute or two later,Harry came back with the cloak folded in his hands. "Be careful."

"I always am." Hermione smiled tucking the cloak under her arm before leaning in and hugging her friend.

"I'll try to talk some sense into Ron." Harry assured her.

"Thanks. I greatly appreciate it,and tell Ginny that I'll return her dress the next time I see her."

Harry nodded and Hermione looked at him one last time before turning around and descending the stairs. It was difficult being away from her best friends for such a long time. They had spent so much time together over the years and this school year in the past felt like another summer of missing them. Except there was a small difference,during the summer's they wrote to each other. Now it felt like there was little connection at all.

With a soft sigh,she walked back into the common room and to the girl's dormitory,putting the cloak in a safe spot under her mattress. Afterwards,she walked back into the common room and looked around,running a hand through her hair.

_What does he even like to eat?_ She thought to herself,he didn't seem to like much,it would have to be a simple guess.

She found everything that she would need in the kitchens and began to cook the meal.

Some of the house-elves kindly helped her,which kept a smile on her face almost the entire time.

When she was sure that a majority of the school would be in the great hall,Hermione grabbed the dishes and quickly made her way back to the Slytherin common room.

Tom wasn't there yet,he was probably in the library,as always. Come to think of it,he surprisingly read more than she did.

Hermione set the food on the coffee table and folded her arms as she looked around. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

Just minutes later,Tom came walking through the door,he glanced around before turning to her. Hermione smiled and motioned toward the food. "Ready to eat?"

Tom simply shrugged and walked over,sitting across from her. This was when she got a pretty clear view of his face. There were dark circles present under his eyes and his face looked rather pale,much more than usual.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" She asked lifting the tops from the plates. There was boiled potatoes,roast chicken,buttered peas,cranberry sauce,and treacle tart for dessert.

"Fine." He said with an edge in his voice and observed the food. "Did you make all of this?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes,though I had some help from the house-elves." She smiled pouring them each a glass of butterbeer.

"Ah." Was all he said before taking a sip.

"You can help yourself."

Tom shrugged weakly before helping himself to the chicken. Hermione took a slow sip of her butterbeer. The conversation was very small,always about school until...

Tom set his glass down. "Your friends don't like you around me,do they?" He smirked.

Hermione sighed,finishing her peas. "It's not that,they're just very protective about me...with everyone. We've grown up together."

"I see."

Hermione nodded and took a very long sip.

"I should be going soon."

She frowned at this. "Already?"

With a nod,he stood to his feet. "I've already told you that I have somethings to take care of. Besides,the others should be coming back anytime."

"Fine." Hermione stood up as well and followed him to the portrait hole. "Thank you...for coming. I appreciate it."

Tom shrugged. "Your food wasn't too horrid." He smirked.

"You're hilarious,Riddle."

He didn't say anything,and the two stared at each other for a few seconds,Tom being the first to look away. "Well..."

"Well?" Hermione repeated with a smile before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight."

Tom froze for a second before nodding. "Yes...goodnight." He then turned around and was out of sight. She was surprised at his calm reaction,but had little time to analyze it.

* * *

Hermione left the dishes on the table and quickly ran off to her dorm,grabbing Harry's cloak and throwing it over herself,rushing out after him.

She spotted him,just around the corner and walked cautiously,making sure to stay a few steps behind.

He looked over his shoulder once and almost gave her a heart attack,thankfully he kept walking.

After a lot of walking around,they stopped outside an unused classroom,and Tom walked inside,Hermione quickly following before the door could close.

Three others came into view and she recognized them as "fellow" Slytherins. Cygnus Black,Quincy Lestrange,and she had to do her best not to gasp when she spotted Abraxas Malfoy.

Tom turned to them and leaned against the wall. "Malfoy here,has come to his senses. He will be joining us as he has realized that he cannot compete with me." He then turned to Cygnus. "As for you Black,your precious girlfriend should be next with that mouth of hers."

Cygnus cleared his throat. "Druella...can be overwhelming."

"That is an understatement."

Abraxas rose an eyebrow. "You..seem to be getting close to Mirabillis."

Tom's dangerous stare turned back to Abraxas. "That is none of your business."

Abraxas slowly nodded and Lestrange tapped his hand against a table. "I'm not sure this one will ever learn."

"Oh he will." Tom smirked before glaring at Malfoy. "Continue doing as I said and notify me immediately,if you suspect any suspicion. We will meet again after Christmas,I can guarantee things will be different."

Hermione frowned at this. Different? The only change she could think of was...the horcrux. That had to be it and she refused to let that happen.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for all of your nice reviews!x Lol to the person who told me that they don't have Thanksgiving. I'm glad you mentioned that because I honestly doubted it but I needed something to show the passage of time,so you all get the idea,I'm guessing. Hogwarts has Thanksgiving now,thanks to me haha. No but really,that's why I just used the term "dinner" in this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon,thanks for reading. xx_**


	13. The memories

**_Last time:_**

**_"Oh he will." Tom smirked before glaring at Malfoy. "Continue doing as I said and notify me immediately,if you suspect any suspicion. We will meet again after Christmas,I can guarantee things will be different."_**

**_Hermione frowned at this. Different? The only change she could think of was...the horcrux. That had to be it and she refused to let that happen._**

* * *

It had been three days since Hermione has eavesdropped on Tom's conversation with his future death eaters. Luckily,he hadn't been given the opportunity to make anything let alone a horcrux. They were overloaded with homework the last few days,and Hermione always jumped at offering him to join her while doing it.

Ron was still refusing to speak to her,even after Harry attempted to change his mind. He had always been the stubborn one,but she could have used his support at the moment.

In the middle of doing their transfiguration assignments,Tom continued to glance over at Hermione. His eyes were emotionless and it was very hard to get even a hint of what he was thinking. It made her nervous. What if he knew that she was there at his meeting?

She had been wrong,and the real reason shocked her more than anything else had since they had come.

"I want to show you something." He stated avoiding her gaze.

"That being?" She asked calmly,her heart was racing but she couldn't show her intense curiosity,he may change his mind if he knew.

"Something that nobody else has seen before. Come." He said a bit forcefully and stood up already heading out of the room.

Hermione rose an eyebrow and stood up,slowly following behind him. He wanted to willingly show her something?

She was baffled and the expression showed on her face,she quickly tried to wipe it away.

They reached the 7th floor and Tom stopped suddenly and Hermione looked up as a door appeared. The room of requirement.

She watched him curiously as he twisted the knob and stepped inside,she hesitantly followed behind him.

"Riddle...w-what are we doing here?"

Tom closed the door behind them and walked over to a large wooden desk,a stone pensieve rested on it. She knew what it was,she had read about them. He wanted to show her a memory?

"You're always asking me about myself. I wanted share somethings...I feel that..." He stopped and gripped the desk tightly as it it pained him to say this. "I can trust you. Don't let these memories change your opinion of me. I was just a child...weak and pitiful." he muttered in disgust.

"...Of course not." Hermione assured him,though she wasn't too sure herself.

"You read,I'm sure you know how to use this?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Very well." Tom pulled a small vile from his pocket and carefully poured it into the pensieve. His face was tense but his eyes,emotionless.

Hermione carefully stepped toward the pensieve and eased down,that was when it came into view.

There was a small boy of at least five,He sat quietly on a small bed in a small room. Tom Riddle...in the orphanage. There was a thick book gripped tightly in his little hands,much too advanced for him but his eyes were lit up with interest.

There were two other beds facing the opposite side of the room,a wardrobe,and an old chest with some toys. Spider webs hung near the window,and footsteps were heard stomping and scurrying along the hallway.

An overweight redhead soon appeared in the door,there were two dark haired boys on either side of him and they all had to be at least ten years old.

"What are you reading,Riddle?' The redhead grinned,reaching over and snatching the book,holding it over his head. "You think you're so smart!"

"Give it back,Roy!" The 5-year-old Tom yelled standing to his feet,there were bruises present on his arms.

"Why should I listen to you,pipsqueak?" The others laughed as their leader tossed one of them the book and they passed it back and forth.

Tom frowned clenching his fists and as he did lights began to blink and two lamps fell over,glass spread along the floor.

The boys looked between one another and then down at Tom. "Did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." He spoke backing toward the ball.

"What a freak!" One of the dark-haired boys laughed slamming his fist into Tom's stomach.

The little boy coughed and fell to the floor,a single tear sliding down his cheek.

The other boys took turns hitting him in the face as he helplessly tried to shield himself.

His anger grew and the boys stepped back as room became to gently shake. The fear showed in their facial expressions,but it didn't stop them.

"We'll be back,Riddle." The red-head ripped several pages of the book before tossing it to the floor and spitting at it.

They then left the room.

There was a spinning and twist of many objects and Hermione felt herself becoming dizzy,she was then taken to another time.

This time it showed a Tom Riddle about the age he was now,he was outside an old shack,the hot sun beat down on his handsome face,and Hermione knew that it must have been summer time. The boy slowly approached the door of the shack,where a snake was nailed to it.

He ran a hand over it,as though it was fascinating. He then knocked on the door and stood there patiently.

An older man emerged,stumbling,his hair was very thick and was greasily matted to the side of his face,which was a bit hard to make out. The man brushed his hair to the side and his mouth opened slightly revealing gums mostly.

Tom rose an eyebrow as he observed the man. "Are you Marvolo Gaunt?"

The man seemed to be observing Tom as well with a look of distaste across his unattractive face. "What do you know,boy?"

"I'm not quite sure,I think you can tell me." Tom spoke pulling out his wand and holding it at his side.

The older man eyed him curiously before opening the door a bit wider. "Come." He muttered and stumbled back into the house.

Tom didn't hesitate,he freely walked in after him and glanced around. The place was a mess and full of empty bottles of alcohol.

"Are you Marvolo Gaunt?" He repeated.

The drunken man fell lazily back into his beaten up chair and watched the boy. "The resemblance...mighty like that muggle." He muttered ignoring Tom's question. "but...you have a wand."

"What muggle?"

"That weak muggle that lives not far from here in that big house of his." The man took a long swig from his firewhiskey. "What was his name?What was it?Ah...Riddle. The scum."

Tom's eyes very obviously widened at this. "Riddle?" He asked his eyes quickly returning to normal.

"Yes,boy. That bloody muggle that my whore of a sister ran off with. Er but she's dead now,though it was what she deserved...a pureblood witch with a filthy muggle." He laughed and spit into the ashtray beside him and looked back at Tom who seemed to be in deep thought. "You ask many questions,boy. Who are you?"

"Are you Marvolo Gaunt?"

"No. Marvolo Gaunt is dead just as his daughter is,my whore sister."

"So...you're his son?"

"Yes,boy. Morfin Gaunt. Now who are you?The resemblance to that...scum,is undeniable."

"Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr."

This caught Morfin's attention. He glanced at the wand in Tom's hand and then back up at his face. "You are the spawn of my sister and that muggle..are you not?"

Tom slowly nodded,his grip on his wand tightening. "Tell me,what you know."

Morfin finished off his bottle of firewhiskey before carelessly tossing it to the floor. "My sister was quite fascinated with that muggle. We,my father and myself found it disgusting. Could you imagine? A descendant of Salazar Slytherin wanting...trash. You see. She didn't care,that one. Once we were off in Azkaban,she took it upon her dirty self to charm that muggle. Not a soul doesn't know of it around here. He claims to others that she was a witch though none believe him." He laughed drunkenly. "Anyhow,so it's told they were together for sometime before she stopped using her charm. Riddle left in a fury,abandoning her and..I suppose you,boy. What a pity that the only other left with Gaunt blood,is a half-breed."

The man threw his hands up in the air dramatically and it was then Hermione caught sight of the ring on his finger,the one Tom wore now.

Tom's fists were clenched,as they had been at the orphanage when he was being bullied. His eyes were dangerous and his face was tense. He was angry and it was obvious.

His drunken uncle wasn't suspecting a thing when the handsome boy quickly held up his wand,aiming it at him. "Stupefy!"

As he fell to the wooden floors,unconscious,Tom walked over and quickly erased his memory. He then took the wand and slid the ring off of his finger,putting it on his own.

The memory went blurry again and Hermione was back in front of Tom Riddle. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened next. Tom was staring at her,probably to see her reaction.

* * *

She was shocked and a bit frightened. Her hands shook as she met his gaze. "W-why would you show me these things?They're very...private."

"As I've said,Mirabillis. I trust you. You said...that not everybody is out to hurt me." He smirked. "If they could."

Hermione smiled weakly,her hand still shaking. "I would never hurt you."

The crazy thing was,she kind of meant it. She certainly didn't condone his behavior...but there was more understand toward why he didn't like muggles.

* * *

**_A/N; Okay so I was feeling motivated,so I decided to put two chapters up. Please review. I might wait until this weekend to update,I'm feeling lazy after this._**


	14. The second kiss

**_Last time:_**

**_"As I've said,Mirabillis. I trust you. You said...that not everybody is out to hurt me." He smirked. "If they could."_**

**_Hermione smiled weakly,her hand still shaking. "I would never hurt you."_**

**_The crazy thing was,she kind of meant it. She certainly didn't condone his behavior...but there was more understanding toward why he didn't like muggles._**

* * *

"If you get water on me one more time,Mirabillis..."

Hermione laughed and sat down beside him. "I apologize,your highness."

The two sat right beside the lake. Tom of course had his nose buried in a book and Hermione was attempting to skip stones,though she failed miserably,splashing him in the process. She was getting used to the idea of not being the only bookworm.

They had been coming here since the last incident with Harry and Ron,she wasn't going to deal with that again. Tonight she would be giving Harry his cloak back,she wasn't sure she wanted to see Ron. He was still ignoring her and it hurt,they had been friends for a long time.

Hermione gently tossed another rock and looked over at Tom,who didn't bother to look back. He was quite interesting,always reading,always secretive. She hadn't had the guts to ask him about the death eater meeting,even though he had shown her those memories,it didn't mean he was comfortable enough to explain his master plan. She was smart enough not to assume.

"When's your birthday?" She randomly asked,needing something to say.

"31st of December."

Hermione rose an eyebrow at this. "That's a week away and you haven't mentioned it?" Of course he didn't.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"It's an important birthday,Tom. You'll be seventeen,right?"

He nodded without interest,probably because he had already been using magic outside of school. "When is yours?"

"Mine was in September. I'm older than you and slightly wiser." She smirked a bit like him and she could see a smile tug at his lips,but he quickly returned to his emotionless self.

There was a long silence,and of course Hermione had to break it.

"You never had a party or anything?"

Tom shook his head.

"Why not?"

He closed his book and sat it beside him before staring out at the water coldly. "They would make cakes at the orphanage but the older kids would usually eat it. I got them back for that,well enough. By the time I came here,I didn't care...I don't think I ever did. It's all..."

"Pointless?" Hermione finished with a grin.

Tom nodded. "Maybe we've been spending too much time together."

Hermione frowned at this and it wasn't fake,which scared her. Could she have been getting attached? No way...

"We're doing something for your birthday,whether you like it or not."

"I most likely won't be there but have fun."

"And why is that?"

"I have things to do."

Hermione scoffed. "Of course you do,but what may I ask?It's your birthday,don't tell me you going to be making a horcrux." That last part surprisingly slipped out easily and she was completely terrified,the second after it rolled off her tongue.

Tom's eyes widened momentarily,slowly they returned to normal but he was very hesitant to speak as if he didn't know what to say. "Who told you about that?I'll kill them..." He mumbled the last of it.

Hermione sighed wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. "Nobody told me. It was a guess,I did see that book and you've been sort of secretive..."

He didn't say anything,only glared down at the grass under them.

"I'm not going to tell anyone,Tom. We're friends...kinda. Remember?"

"I don't care." He stated,standing up.

Hermione stood up and hesitantly grabbed his hand. "You can trust me,remember?"

He still refused to speak.

"Personally...I think it's a great idea." She lied.

"Do you?" He rose an eyebrow at her and slowly moved his hand away from hers.

"Yes. I've read about them myself,I could see why you would want one..."

Tom seemed to be observing her for a minute,before he nodded slowly. "As long as you won't say anything,I suppose you can live." He said being serious.

"You're so kind." Hermione swallowed and turned on her heel,scooping up some water into her palms and splashing it at him.

His eyes looked angry for a split second but then his face presented a strange emotion. Not exactly strange...but strange for him. An expression she hadn't seen grace his face since they had arrived. Happiness.

"I warned you." He smirked and easily threw her over his shoulder,walking into the water.

"Riddle!...Tom! Put me down!"

He didn't say a word,only dropped her in.

She came up seconds later,thankful that he hadn't drowned her and grabbed him by the collar,pulling him in with her.

"This is childish..."

"I don't care. It's also fun." She smiled.

He just stared at her for a moment like he was trying to figure her out. It was sort of romantic...like you see in all the muggle movies but not so cheesy because Tom Riddle wasn't about to confess his longtime love for her. Though,if he would have,she may have fainted from shock.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked,patting her cheeks.

"No...but come to think of it you had some peas in your teeth the other night."

"I did not!"

"You did."

"You're ridiculous." She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

He only stared at her. She shrugged and tilted her head,kissing him softly. For a minute,she was sure he was about to drown her but much to her surprise...he kissed her back.

They pulled back after a few seconds and it was silent,until he spoke.

"You know...Mirabillis,I'm gathering others,all from our house." His tone was serious and she wanted to sigh but nodded slowly,forcing a smile. "You would do well."

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it."

He nodded firmly and for a moment,disappointment showed but was quickly wiped away.

* * *

Footsteps were heard walking toward them,and Hermione glanced over not surprised to see who was there.

"Hello,Harry." Hermione smiled,getting out of the water and waving her wand around herself as her clothes dried.

Tom got out and did the same,ignoring Harry completely. It was obvious that he was now angry and annoyed. Without saying goodbye,he began walking off and quickly.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Harry looked as though he wanted to say something smart but held it back,she was thankful for that.

"What's going on?"

"Just thought you may need a friendly face...I looked around,this was my last stop."

Hermione nodded. "Where's Ron and Ginny?"

"They're in the common room. I was thinking about how hard you've been working...it wasn't fair what Ron said. He seems to be coming to his senses."

She wasn't sure what to say to this. Yes,she was working hard but at the same exact time,she was falling even more for the enemy. In a way,Ron had been right.

"You know,Harry,this may not be such a pointless trip. Riddle...he's odd but not in a bad way. He can be very likable when he wants to be but he still has those 'Voldemort' traits.' I must sound mad,right?"

Harry hesitated but slowly shook his head. "You're not but Hermione...Voldemort...or Tom Riddle has always been known to be persuasive. He could be using you. Just be careful and remember what will have to happen eventually."

Hermione sighed,biting her lip. She was attached...Of course she knew,in the end they would either be killing Tom or leaving him behind. It didn't make sense to her. What was the point in showing somebody love just to take it away?It was cruel...and as he would say,pointless.

"I know. A month and a half."

Harry nodded quietly.

"Thank you for partly understanding." She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him before pulling back. "Don't tell Ron or even Ginny what I said,they'll think I'm out of my mind."

Harry laughed before nodding. "Sure. Come on,I was supposed to meet them for dinner."

"What about...Ron?"

"He won't care,Hermione. We're your friends."

She half-smiled with a nod and began to walk back with him. "I'll give you your cloak back afterward."

* * *

**_A/N; Short,calm chapter,I know but the next one is going to be more dramatic,so I didn't want to go crazy on this one. Progress is still being made and I'm not rushing into anything. Did you guys see the Deathly Hallows part 2 trailer?I went insane for a while. I'm going to be bawling my eyes out in the theater. Blah,this will be one of the last trailers of Harry Potter we see. :l Anyway,no depressing stuff right now. Please review x._**


End file.
